When All Else Falls Away
by KikiLahote
Summary: NO SLASH. J/B and P/R When Bella learns about imprinting she's afraid she'll lose Jacob forever. Will she? Rachel is back on the rez and has been feeling a strange force pulling into the forest. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not terribly familiar with the Twilight franchise, so please give me some leeway! This is a work in progress. I have a few chapters ready to go, and they get longer the further I get into the story, but please be patient if it starts to look like I'm slacking off LOL**

**Mid New Moon**

**I own Nothing**

**Things get lemony later, be warned!**

"Here, boy! Come on! Come get your dinner!" Rachel playfully slapped her knee and called to Jacob as she set a steaming pot roast on the yellow table. He hated this, which meant she loved it.

"Rachel, that's enough," Billy said, rolling his wheelchair to the head of the table.

"Yeah, Rachel. You're lucky I don't have the whole pack over here for dinner every night." Jacob took his seat beside Billy. The old chair creaked beneath the weight of the now muscle-laden wolf.

"Ha! You can order pizza for your puppies. There's no way I'm cooking for that group, I've seen them eat." She put the butter and rolls on the table beside the sweet corn and took her usual seat, leaving one open for her mother to her left. "Try not to inhale this roast in three seconds. It's been cooking for an hour and I'd like to take my time and enjoy it." she quietly added, " It's Mom's recipe."

"It looks delicious and smells _just_ like Sarah's cooking, Rachel. She'd be proud of you." Billy never avoided the subject of his late wife. The Quilleute tribe's chief believed the dead were best honored by remembering them, not pretending they'd never existed. "Shall we?"

Billy cut the meat, Jacob worked hard to not inhale it, Rachel savored it and they all tried not to let the fractures of their family ruin dinner.

When she came home from college a week ago, Rachel accepted a job down at QTS teaching art in the fall. Having taken a job on the reservation meant she would be living at home again where she'd be exposed daily to pack business. Rather than try to keep it a secret, Billy thought it best to tell her as soon as she was settled. She took the news that her brother turned into a giant wolf so well that Jacob wasn't sure she understood them, and repeated the whole thing again. The entire second time through she was plotting ways to tease him about it, and since that day she has teased him mercilessly. It was hard being here without her mom or twin sister, she needed a distraction.

Later, as Jacob and Rachel did the dishes together, they heard a howling in the woods behind the house.

"Sorry Rach," Jacob shook the bubbles from his big, tan hands into her long, black hair and jogged out the back door shouting, "duty calls!"

"Yeah, yeah, go sniff something," she called after him.

Once Jake was gone, the house was suddenly quiet. Billy's TV mumbled quietly in the living room, but tucked away into the woods as it was, there was very little outside noise in this house.

A soft, woodsy breeze wafted through the open window over the sink as Rachel slid over and sunk her hands into the wash water. She breathed a deep sigh. She always found the warm, soapy water soothing. Some of her best thinking had been done in this spot. Tonight, she wonders why she has felt so out of place since coming home.

She was happy to be home, sure, but she hadn't expected such a boring life on the rez to be so tiring. Yes, her brother was a shape-shifter, but that didn't really make _her_ life any more interesting. He'd refused to even let her see him as a wolf because she'd been teasing him so much. What was she supposed to do, though? She was so bored here. She loved the people and the reservation, but it just felt like something was missing.

Rebecca had seemed so happy and fulfilled when she called that evening. She and Solomon were both working at a little restaurant near the beach. It wasn't how she had wanted her life to turn out, but she reasoned that she was still young and they had plenty of time to get somewhere. Right now Rebecca just wanted to be where Solomon was.

Rachel wanted that. When she graduated she had nowhere else to go, and no one to follow anywhere, so she just came home. She enjoyed being home, she just wished she could put her finger on what she was missing.

She paused her washing to take a deep inhale of the cool breeze. _What is that hollow feeling in my chest? _ She wondered. _How does a person fill such a thing when they don't know what is missing?_

Placing the last glass in the dish drainer, she let her water out, rinsed the sink and grabbed a beer from the fridge for Billy. He wouldn't be drinking it tonight, though.

He was slumped over in his chair, already snoring gently when she entered the living room. Clicking off the TV and setting down the beer, she slowly wheeled Billy to his room and gently woke him to get ready for bed.

She enjoyed caring for her father like this and she didn't like the thought of him being alone while Jake was out on pack business. If she weren't here, how long would he have sat there like that? He wasn't that old, but his diabetes had taken its toll and his chair didn't have a place for him to rest his head.

As Billy got ready and got himself into bed, Rachel returned the beer to the fridge and turned on the back light for Jake.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed the yellow pad of sticky notes from the organizer by the phone and drew a picture of a pair of flip-flops on one of them. Then, she stuck it to the outside of the sliding door as a reminder for Jake. He'd forgotten them last night and she woke to a terrible mess this morning. Half dog or not, she didn't want to be cleaning muddy footprints off the floor every morning.

She stood for a moment in the open doorway and looked out across the the back yard, now flooded with light. That empty place in her ached and pulled at her a little, and before she knew it, she was standing at the tree line. It dawned on her then that she had spent a lot of time in these trees over the years, never knowing the reality of the danger there. Could it be that she just missed these woods? She inhaled deeply and whispered to the trees that she'd spend some time there tomorrow. Taking one last breath, she returned to the house.

As she undressed and washed her face for bed, she decided that it was just being so far from Rebecca that had her feeling so strange. That had to be it. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a pretty short one! This was just a little scene that I felt was important. I had fun with this one.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for the subscriptions and favorites I've already received. I think it's great that you're just stopping by, I'm so flattered that you are subing and faving! **

**A huge thank you to Lynn for all the visitors she has sent my way. I can't wait to read the epilogue to her Lost To Me! If you're new here and not from Lost To Me, get over there! It's a huge, wonderful story and it's almost complete!**

Jake slipped out the back door and kicked off his flip flops by the step. He needed to leave them in his way so he'd remember to put them back on before coming in the house again. He did not appreciate being sprayed in the face with vinegar and water this morning during what was only his second hour of sleep, and despite their teasing, he didn't want to make more work for Rachel. She seemed to be having a rough first week home. This was the longest she had been apart from Rebecca and the longest she had been home since their mother's funeral. Her death had been so much harder on the girls.

He jogged slowly across the dark backyard and into the trees. He scented that Paul would be there waiting on him and he was in no hurry to get there. Paul was not his favorite.

As he approached Paul, who was wearing what he called their "pack uniform," Paul's nostrils flared, a smirk grew on his lips and his eyebrows darted up. "Oh, ho, ho...The twins are home." he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, nodding toward the house. "Maybe I should stop in and give them a little welcome." He took a step toward the house, but Jake cut him off, stepping in his way.

"Only Rachel and we both know you won't get anywhere with her." Jake laughed. "She'd laugh in your face if you tried that smooth shit on her. She's too smart for that shit and you know it."

"Eh, one twin's no fun anyway." Paul waved his hand toward the house to show his loss of interest, but didn't step away from Jake, despite their close proximity. Until he stepped up to take his place as alpha, Paul wouldn't show even a hint of submission. Jake was a coward in Paul's mind. He would have stepped up to the alpha position the second he phased if it were his to take. He wasn't sure Jake would ever be tough enough to make it as alpha. That shit ate Sam up and Jake was too soft. Paul thought he'd never survive it. He narrowed his eyes and Jake stepped to the side.

"Sam sent me to tell you to run the eastern border on your way over to Bella's tonight. He has Embry running patrol, but he wanted you to double-check for any sign of the Cullens over there. You know, since you're so familiar with their smells." He grinned and added, "All over your girl."

Jake didn't take the bait. Instead he just rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood for a pissing contest with Paul tonight. Besides, the Cullens have been gone for months and Edward had said she'd never see him again. That meant Bella was all his, and he was taking his time with her.

"By the way, are you ever gonna hit that piece?" He laughed at the growl coming from Jake's chest. "I don't know why you even waste your time with her." At that, Paul rolled his eyes, turned and slipped off into the woods.

No, not his favorite at all.

As Paul slipped away, Jake closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could smell a raccoon nearby, could smell that Paul had been at the bar last night and that he had taken a girl home with him. He could hear Billy and Rachel moving around the house and an old diesel truck rumbling down the road about a mile away. Everything seemed calm and pleasant and he felt good about leaving what little family he had left here under his pack's watch as he stripped to phase.

He was always anxious to get to Bella's, but he had enjoyed his time with Rachel tonight. Eating dinner and washing up after was really nice. He enjoyed teasing her just as much as she did him, and now that he had phased and grown considerably, he felt more like a _big_ brother to her. It made for an interesting time, especially without their mother there to break things up right away. He thought Billy let it go on just for the extra noise in the house. These last years had been so quiet.

She hadn't seen his wolf yet. He was saving it for a special occasion. He really wanted to get her good with it. Tomorrow was laundry day. He thought maybe he'd phase and sneak up on her while she hung the clothes out to dry. Ha! He'd love to see her face as she took down a sheet to find him sitting behind it. Yup, tomorrow it was.

With his shorts strapped around his ankle, he phased and headed to the northern part of the eastern border. He wanted to make sure the Cullens weren't around, too. For his own reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok chickies! Here we have number three. I have to say I'm a little nervous about this one! I'm anxious to hear what you all think. **

**Thanks again for all the comments, my hits last week were crazy! Welcome to those who are new favorite/followers and enjoy!**

Paul turned his back and headed deeper into the damp forest. Man, he loved giving Jake a hard time. He was always surprised at Jake's reactions. You never knew if he was going to phase and try to bite your head off or roll his eyes and laugh it off. Paul really enjoyed testing him.

If he had said what he said about the twins to any other pack member about _their _sisters he would have had a nice little fight on his hands. He smiled at the thought of it, he'd have to remember that the next time Jared got on his ass about being late for patrols. But, Jake had just brushed it off like it would never happen.

Truth was, Paul really would never mess with a pack member's sister. For him, chasing women was like a game and there was nothing fun about having to hear how pissed your pack mate was with you every time you phased. He liked to be able to forget about them when he was done.

Besides, the pack was the closest thing he'd had to a family in a long time and he wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was afraid of messing it up. He'd been alone for most of his life and knew he'd be no good as a husband, and even worse as a dad. He'd _never_ let that happen. He was extremely careful about scenting where a woman was in her cycle before he'd sleep with her, and they rarely got a second night. He didn't need any women falling for him and trying to make something of it.

He had long accepted that he'd never have a family and was prepared to spend his life alone. Then this wolf stuff happened. It was like an instant group of brothers and he liked it. He was an only child and when his dad moved him back to the reservation after the divorce, he was only eight. His dad was constantly drunk and beat the hell out of him until he was big enough to fight back. Now, he was just a lazy drunk. Paul couldn't remember the last time they'd even had a real conversation. They lived in the same house, but they weren't a family. Paul was alone. He'd never even had a good friend. It wasn't easy keeping friends when their girls were all trying to get in your pants. It got even harder after he phased. Now he was even taller and more muscular than before and getting laid was almost too easy.

If the Black twins weren't pack sisters they would have been a fun little conquest for him. Those girls were stacked. Both tall, trim and feminine with brown eyes and long black hair nearly to their round little asses. If the situation were different, Paul would have loved to find out just how identical they were.

As he reached the edge of the woods behind his house, he stopped and looked over the thing. It was little, and honestly, a piece of shit, but when his mom left and he and his dad moved back to the reservation, it was all they could afford. His dad never offered much help, but Paul worked hard to make it the best he could. Everyone from LaPush to Forks knew his father was a useless drunk; there was nothing he could do about that, but he refused to live in squalor. He thought it was looking pretty decent these days, if only on the surface.

For the past three summers he'd raided the dumpster behind Fork's City Hardware nearly every Saturday for half-dead plants. He now had a garden that anyone would be envious of. He was even able to get a 5-gallon bucket of paint in a yellow that came out wrong for almost nothing. It was just enough to paint the outside of the house. The yellow made a nice back-ground for the ferns, hostas and pink hydrangeas that lined this side.

Some of the pack had a great time teasing him about "working in his flowers" but when they saw it come together they were all impressed. Some of the ladies on the rez had heard about it and came out to see his work, and as a result asked him to do some work on their landscaping. It brought in a little cash and gave him something to feel good about. He couldn't save his family, he couldn't save his father from the bottle, but when he saw those sad, half-dead plants completely discarded; those he could save.

Paul could hear his dad snoring already. These days he was lucky if he made it to nine o'clock before passing out. Paul could smell the whiskey from the yard.

As he entered the house and stripped for a shower he thought about how much his father had been drunk these last nine years. He hated the stuff because of it, and after years of watching his father drink it like water he didn't want anything to do with it. It was laziness in a bottle. The only reason he hung out at a bar was because that's where women went when they wanted someone to take them home. He was happy to oblige. He hoped that tonight the tall blonde he missed out on last night would be back.

He entered the back of the little yellow house and didn't bother being quiet on his way to the bathroom. He knew not even an earthquake would wake his father now. He snored loudly from the torn sofa and the air smelled terribly of whiskey and cigarettes. The inside of the little place was worn and sparsely decorated with old worn out furniture, but Paul kept it clean and neat.

Entering the bathroom, Paul jacked up the hot water on the shower and stripped off his cut-offs.

He hopped into the already steamy shower and soaped up his hair. As the foamy bubbles ran down his back, he thought about the blonde at the bar. Remembering her long, shapely legs had him grinning as he began to soap up the rest of his body. If she's there, he is bringing her home tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for your patience, I'm sorry I didn't post last week. Since everyone was so forgiving and patient with me I'm rewarding you with two chapters this week!**

**Song for this chapter: Let it Be Me by Ray LaMontagne /5k9QBNXCP0A**

**Enjoy!**

_I lingered round them, under that benign sky: watched the moths_

_fluttering among the heath and harebells, listened to the soft wind_

_breathing through the grass, and wondered how any one could ever imagine_

_unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth._

Bella closed her book and looked at the clock. It was nearly nine and she hadn't heard from Jake yet. She stood from her bed, stretched her arms over hear head and yawned. Then she wrapped her arms around her stomach and moved to the window.

The forest behind her house was dark and still. She wished she could see what lay within those trees. The way Jake could, the way... but she couldn't and he was never coming back and she needed Jake. She pressed her forehead to the glass and clutched her torso tighter.

It was what didn't lay within those trees that caused her so much pain. It's been eight months since Edward and the Cullens left, and she didn't feel much better. The hole that his leaving had punched through her chest was still so painful, but Jake helped. When he held her as she slept, the nightmares subsided. His warmth smoothed the jagged edges of that hole.

Jake had always been there for her. He was a perfect opposite of Edward; all warmth and sunshine while Edward was ice and darkness. Jake always pulling her near and Edward always pushing her away. She understood how Catherine must have felt during those three years. She understood the temptation to marry the one who was there for her, the one who loved her and kept her company during those three years. Would her pain last that long? Did he mean it when he said it was the last time she'd see him? Was it better that she got a goodbye? Was Edward her Heathcliff? She wouldn't make the same mistake Catherine did. That would be easy. When he left he took such a huge piece of her with him that she thought she'd never be whole again. She wouldn't have anything to _give_ anyone else. All the important parts of her were gone now.

Hearing the whistle she was waiting for, she opened the window and let Jake climb in. As he closed the window behind him, she grabbed the towel she had ready for him."Thanks," he nodded and began to dry his hair off. "Sorry I'm so late, Sweets. Sam had me run a partial patrol to the East." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The East? That was the border they shared with the Cullens. "Is everything OK?" A tiny glimmer of hope appeared.

"Yup, all clear." he moved from his hair to dry his chest, smiling.

The glimmer disappeared and she didn't know if she should feel happy or sad about that. She'd come far in these past months with Jake. She was no longer crying day and night, waking up screaming, scaring Charlie half to death. She'd moved from sobbing mess to frozen zombie. That's progress, right?

Jake finished drying at his feet and turned to Bella, opening his arms wide. She wrapped her arms around his hot, muscled torso and buried her face in his chest. She felt instantly better, if only slightly. They both took a deep sigh and relaxed into each other.

Bella yawned and Jake moved to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back. "I see you've been reading." He nodded his head toward the book on the bedside that had been in her constant company since Edward left. "Did you get a better ending yet?" They both grinned at his teasing as Bella climbed into bed.

"The ending's just fine, Jake."

He scoffed, climbing in after her. "She's crazy for giving up on Heathcliff! He had every right to leave. She said she was marrying Linton, and who wouldn't try to make himself better to win the woman he loved? She was so quick to marry the first guy who charmed her, just because he showed her a better life. She and Heathcliff were meant to be together. They'd been in love since they were-" He froze when he saw her face, then a wide smile spread across his. "What?" He shrugged, "I've been doing my homework."

Propped up on one arm, Bella just continued to stare at him in shock, mouth gaping wide.

He laid back, stretching one arm out across the bed and patted his chest, grinning.

Shaking her head, Bella smiled, tucked herself into his side and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him. "I agree, she shouldn't have given up on him just because he left. She should have waited for him." His warmth was lulling her to sleep already, her voice fading into mumbles. She whispered, "I would have waited forever." Her breath deepened and she slipped off to sleep.

Jake rolled his eyes and reached behind him to pull open her bedside table drawer. He reached in and dug a cinnamon piece from her ever-present candy stash. He pulled off the wrapper, popped it in his mouth and wrapped his arms around her. "You've got it wrong, you know," he whispered into her hair, "_I'm_ your Heathcliff and I'd _never_ leave you. Not for a day."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have put up two chapters this week as an apology for not updating last week. Be sure you read chapter 4, it's new, too!**

Stretching within her sun-drenched sheets, Rachel awoke, realizing it was Saturday. "A week." She said aloud to no one. Today made a week of being back home. She rolled over and slipped her long, bare legs over the side of the bed. At least its sunny. "Oh!" she jumped out of bed, "It's laundry day! I'd better hurry while the sun is still shining!" She tore off her satin baby-doll nightie and matching panties and dug through her dresser drawers for some laundry day clothes. She settled on a pair of cotton shorts and a sports bra.

When dressed, she turned and ripped the sheets from her bed, stuffed them in her laundry basket and dashed down the hallway to the laundry room. Less a room, it was more like a closet, just big enough to hold the washer and dryer, at the end of the hallway. She shoved her laundry in, measured in some soap, slammed the lid closed, started it up and dashed to Jake's room. As she was pulling his sheets off, Billy rolled into the doorway.

"Is there a fire out here? I've never heard someone in such a hurry to get the laundry done." At the sight of her his eyebrows arched disapprovingly, "I can see why you're in such a hurry. I guess you are out of clothes completely."

She blushed deeply, "Sorry, Dad. I'm just in a hurry to get things on the line before it clouds up again."

"No hurry today," he began to wheel himself out and toward the kitchen, "forecast calls for sun all day long. So there's plenty of time to get dressed," he noted, pointedly.

She smiled and moved to Jake's dresser. Pulling out an old, holey Metallica t-shirt she knew wouldn't fit him anymore, she laughed to herself. When she and Becky began developing, Billy was on them all the time about their clothing.

"A beautiful woman has to be careful not to wear clothing that's too revealing. You have to take pity on us poor men. You don't know the power you hold." He was right and after leaving the house she had exercised that power plenty. She and Becky had no shortage of handsome men, but they all seemed shallow and vain to her. It was fun making them drool, nonetheless.

She carried Jake's laundry to the machine and moved on to Billy's room. Trying not to look at the pictures of her mother everywhere, she stripped his bed. As she stuffed his sheets into the basket, she smelled Billy frying bacon in the kitchen and her stomach growled in protest to so much effort before breakfast.

"Rachel, how many eggs?" Billy called to her.

"Two for me, please." She called back, stacking his basket on top of Jake's.

She padded down the hall and into the kitchen, "Juice?"

"Tomato."

"What do you have going on today?" She asked, pouring a glass of tomato and a glass of orange.

"Game 7 of the Western Conference Finals at Charlie's."

"Ookaaay, I'll assume that's a sports-related event."

"Uh-huh." Billy slid two eggs onto a plate for Rachel, and three onto a plate for himself. "What about you?"

"Well, laundry, then I hope to go to the woods and get some drawing done. Maybe I'll make it down to First Beach later," she shrugged.

"Be careful in the woods. There hasn't been a lot of activity the past couple of months, but you shouldn't be careless." He warned in a very serious tone.

"OK, I'll be careful," she crunched her bacon.

By the time she finished washing up the dishes, her laundry buzzed and Charlie had arrived to pick Billy up.

"Hey Billy, I thought I'd come by early and see if you wanted to try to catch a fish before the game." Charlie let himself in, as usual. He was like family and always welcome in the Black house-with or without warning.

"Well, I know I _can_, but you can _try_ if you want to. Mind grabbing my tackle from the garage?"

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Rachel," He gave her a small wave as she passed by the living room on her way to the hall. She waved back, "Charlie. You're looking as handsome as ever." She teased with a wink and a dip of her hip.

He scoffed and followed Billy out the door, "She sure is your daughter, Billy."

With a full basket of wet laundry under her arm, and a second load going in the washer, she headed out the back door to hang it on the line. The sun was shining bright and she paused to turn her face up to it. If it weren't for the cool breeze she might bring out her bikini today.

She put the laundry down and grabbed her iPod from the top of the basket. Turning on some Bobby Long, she began hanging up the laundry.

About half-way through helping Bobby sing "Penance Fire Blues," she felt a tickle on her neck. She swatted at it and went back to her work. The tickle came back, but this time it was followed by a cold, wet snuffle under her ear. She dove forward under the line and jerked the ear buds from her ears, "Aaah! What in the _hell_?" She spun and found a giant red wolf looking at her, with his tongue hanging out, a big grin across its muzzle, sitting on his haunches like an obedient dog.

"Oh. My. God." She began slowly backing away toward the house, but then she met its eyes and saw something familiar there. "No way... Jake?" The wolf nodded its head and the grin widened. He ducked under the line and stood to his full height in front of her.

"You're HUGE!" Her eyes were wide with shock. "I mean, I know you said big, but I can't believe this!" She took a step toward him and stretched out her hand. She ran her fingers up his muzzle and over his head. As they reached his ears, she stepped to the side and ran her eyes down his back. When she reached his tail she noticed movement in the treeline. Her head snapped up and there stood Paul Lahote, only much bigger than the last time she'd seen him. He was grinning wide, clearly enjoying the show. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but when she met his eyes, he froze. At that moment Jake's head snapped around, a deep growl rolling from his chest. Paul got a look of panic in his eyes and phased, turning into a giant gray wolf right before her eyes. Jake was at the treeline in a flash. Paul shifted on his paws, let out a long, painful howl that had Rachel clutching her chest, and he darted into the trees. Jake followed on his heels.

Rachel didn't know what had just happened, but that place in her chest was pulling her into the trees. She had no idea were they went, but she knew she needed to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this one is a day late! I've been trying to do Tuesday updates, but I have been out of town for a couple days. **

**I keep an eye on my chapter visitors and chapter 4 has significantly fewer views than the other chapters. If you haven't read a chapter from Bella's perspective yet you've missed chapter 4. **

**I'm surprised by the low number of reviews, don't be afraid to review! I don't know how anyone is feeling or if there's any confusion or if I've gotten anything terribly wrong without reviews. Please don't feel obligated, but I do enjoy reading them. **

**Music for this chapter: Sean Hayes 3 a.m. /4sJls8oem3c**

**The Twilight Saga and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.**

_What the hell, man! You just imprinted on my sister! _Jake ran through the trees after Paul. Paul was fast and Jake had to really work to keep up.

Sam, the only other wolf currently phased, chimed in. _I'm on patrol, am I needed? _

_Naw, man. I think I've got this one. He's a mess, though._

_OK, but you two need to phase. **NOW.** _Sam ordered them. Paul's head was a mess of emotion and thought. They did, but Paul didn't stop running.

Jake yelled at him to stop, with maybe a little too much bass in his voice, and he did.

"Oh my God, Jake." Paul fell to his knees, and in that moment, Jacob Black became Paul's closest (and most unlikely) confidant.

"What the hell were you doing there? Creeping on my sister!"

"God, no! I didn't even mean what I said yesterday! Embry heard you thinking about showing your wolf to Ra-chel," her name caught in his throat, "today, and told Sam. Sam ordered me to come and hang around in case anything happened. I was just watching from the treeline, trying to stay close, and then... God, what the hell am I going to do, Jake?" he was in such torment Jake thought he might cry. That would be a sight. Paul Lahote never showed much more than sarcasm or anger.

"It's not the end of the world, man." Jake squatted down in front of him.

"Not the end of mine, but it's probably the end of hers! I can't have an imprint! I'm... I'm... I'm broken, man!" His voice cracked, and he put his head in his hands. "My old man, he used to beat me senseless. My mom just up and left. I've never had anyone, I've never... you know how I am with women."

"Yeah, I do and if you fuck around with my sister I'll rip your fucking head off. She's been through enough." Jake's hands balled into fists at the thought.

"I know, and I don't want that. I never wanted this. What the hell am I going to do?" He stood and punched a hole into a pine behind him. "It's not fucking fair! I shouldn't have to do this if I don't want to! _She_ shouldn't have to do this." He put his fingers into his short hair, tearing at it with his fists.

Jake just stood and waited for him to continue. He knew there was nothing he could say now. Paul needed time to get his thoughts together. He was tormented, but Jake had a knack for seeing people's true spirit. He knew Paul was scared, but that he'd never really hurt a woman. He was well-known as a womanizer, but Jake saw through that, too. He knew Paul wanted a woman's company just as much as any man, he just didn't know what to do with them the next day.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Is there a way to get rid of it?" He looked at Jake with hope in his eyes.

"No, man. It's done." Jake replied with sympathy.

"It's all over, just like that. There it is and I can't fight back."

Jake nodded and Paul turned his back.

"I miss her already, man. It's killing me not to run right back there and just take her in my arms and hold her forever." He began to pace. "I didn't want this. I don't know what to do with it! What if I fuck it all up? This is it, she's mine and she's all I get and I'm gonna fuck it up and that'll be it! I'll never have anyone again and I know I can't ever let her have another man." His hands balled into fists and he growled at even the suggestion that she might.

"I gotta get back there, I can't take it anymore. I gotta get back there and... I have to... Sorry, man. I have to claim her. I feel like I'm burning up inside." He looked at Jake apologetically.

Jake growled, but he understood. If his sister was going to be a part of the pack he had to get used to the knowledge that she would be claimed. He'd smell it on her, smell her on him. Ugh. This was going to take some getting used to. "Well, lets go back. She's probably totally freaked that we just ran off like that. Oh my God! You phased in front of her!"

"It's about to get a lot worse for her than that." Paul fell into step beside Jake as he began walking back to the house.

About half-way there they heard a noise ahead of them in the trees. They both stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Shit, it's Rachel."

"I know, I can feel her." Paul hung his head. "She followed us."

They walked on and just before she came into sight it occurred to Jake "Shit, man! We're both naked! I stashed my shorts in the edge of the woods thinking I'd just run in and phase back once she was freaked out enough. You don't have anything at all!" He shoved Paul behind a tree and ducked behind one himself. "Don't you dare stand there naked in front of her."

"Jake? Paul?" Rachel called out.

"Yeah, we're over here, but don't come over here." He felt his cheeks burning already at his nakedness.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" she continued moving toward them.

Jake peeked out from behind the tree, his hand protectively covering his indecency. "Stop! Do not come any closer." Jake shouted with force. Paul growled at him for it. "We're..._shit_. We're naked, Rach."

She stopped in her tracks, "What! Why are you naked!"

"We came out here as wolves! What are we supposed to be wearing!" Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"I have to go to her." Paul urged between gritted teeth. He made no attempts to hide his nudity from his imprint as he looked out from behind his tree.

"Just... just hang on. Rachel, turn around." She did and Jake motioned for Paul to come out from behind the tree. "Walk straight back to the house. We'll walk behind you. Do not turn around." She walked on and they followed her.

"So, what happened back there, guys?"

Paul was silent, his eyes glued to her form.

"Paul imprinted on you."

"He what? What does that mean?" Instinctively she paused and began to turn to look at them.

"DON'T TURN AROUND. It means his wolf saw something in you. It recognized you as it's...perfect mate." He mumbled the last words.

She stopped and spun around. Jake cursed and dove behind a tree and Paul just stood in all his naked glory for her to see. Jake growled, but what happened between a wolf and his imprint was no one else's business-not even her brother's. Paul just stood, head hanging, and let her take him in. Jake shifted uncomfortably behind the tree not wanting to be a part of such an intimate moment involving a wolf and his mate. That she was his sister only made it all the more miserable.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was tall, much taller than her, he was more muscled than any man she'd seen naked. His muscles were the natural kind, though. Long. Lean. His stomach was tight and divided into eight perfect muscles. His legs were long and muscular. It was clear that he did a lot of running. His skin was smooth and tan. He had only a sprinkling of hair on his chest, but beneath his bellybutton he had a solid trail of black hair. It was soft and it lead to a patch of black, curly hair over his...

"Woah." She covered her mouth at the sight of it. She'd never seen one so big. He was completely UN-aroused, which meant it would get bigger. She tore her eyes from it and moved them upward. He was staring down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Music for this chapter: Katie Voegele, It's Only Life: youtu. be /M5Pl9iJsPjI**

Paul stood before his imprint and let her see him for what he truly was. Naked, broken, sorry. He didn't want to imprint and he knew Rachel was a good woman. He really didn't want to imprint on a pack sister, not a good woman like Rachel, no one. He didn't want to imprint at all and he was angry that he had, but in her presence, with her eyes on him, he only felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry," Paul mumbled.

She turned and began the slow trek back to the house in silence.

When they reached the edge of the yard she paused for a moment. "I'll bring you some shorts. I guess we should talk about this." With that, she went on into the house, not looking back for a moment.

Paul dropped onto his knees. She'd looked at him, she'd seen him-all of him-and she just turned around and walked away. That was enough. It was already over. She knew who he was, she knew who his father was-how he'd grown up. He knew other people knew his father abused him. Here on the reservation things were different, no one intervened. They felt it best to let a family handle its self. It was the pride of the Quileute people that made them that way. It was fine. Paul had handled his situation on his own, but he knew everyone knew. Rachel knew. His_ imprint _knew, and she thought he would end up the same way. She'd never accept him. He knew from the start that no woman ever would.

"You cool, man? I gotta get the hell out of here." Jake looked down at Paul and shifted between his feet, anxious to run.

"Yeah, man. Go on." Paul mumbled without looking up.

Without a moment's hesitation Jake phased and ran. Paul didn't blame him. He didn't want to watch his imprint reject him, either.

In a few moments Rachel returned, a look of concentration on her face. She held out the shorts to him without looking. His imprint couldn't even look at him? This was going to be rough.

"We should walk." She suggested, and began walking without his reply.

He pulled on the shorts and jogged to catch up with her.

"So, I'm your imprint? Your perfect mate?" Finally, she looked at him. He thought he'd burst.

"Yeah, the wolf picks it. I never wanted this, but there's no way out of it. We're stuck with each other." She hesitated a step and he felt shame roll off of her. "Rachel," He grabbed her arm. The contact made his heart swell and his wolf's desire to claim her build. She turned to look at him. "I didn't mean it like that, I just. I'm no good and I never wanted to get married or have kids or anything."

Her eyes grew large. "Married! Kids! God, Paul! I hadn't even thought of that yet!"

"Well, what I mean is-"

She cut him off, "Wait. Just give me a minute to think about this. I need to understand what it all means before we talk about any of...that stuff."

They walked on for a few moments.

"Have any of the other wolves imprinted?"

He nodded "Sam and Emily were first, then Jared and Kim."

"Oh! That explains the terrible things I heard about Sam and Leah. So, what are things like for the other imprints and wolves?"

"Well, they're all really happy. Sam and Emily are imprinted and that was hard at first, but now they're really happy together. Jared was thrilled when he imprinted on Kim. They've had the best imprint so far, I guess."

"Sure, but what is it _like_ for them? What is the purpose of an imprint? Procreation?" She shifted awkwardly.

"Well, that's what the council says, but we've found differently. The pack thinks that's a part of it, but that the true purpose is to balance out the wolf. The imprint calms him, and once it's solidified the bond is stronger than anything-even allegiance to the pack. Touch calms them both and they just deal with everything better and easier having an imprint to help them through it. It's a deep bond."

"And you didn't want that?" She looked at him with confusion.

"I didn't want a woman to have to be tied to me." He may as well be honest with her. She should know what she was cursed with.

"Oh." Sadness. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and touched her arm again. It eased her sadness and she didn't pull away. They walked on.

"So, if it's to calm the wolf, and you never wanted to get married or have children, and I don't really know you at all," She looked at him with intent, "who says we have to do any of that stuff? Can't we make our imprint what _we_ want it to be? It's our imprint."

So, she wasn't completely rejecting him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could be friends. We could get to know each other. I'm not against being there for you, and your touch steadies me, too." She nodded to his hand on her shoulder and grinned at him.

She didn't want to run away? She wasn't afraid? She wasn't ashamed? How could she be so OK with this? "You're OK with this?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm just... open to it, I guess. If there's no way out, no way around it, maybe we should just try to make the best of it. I know one thing for sure. We should get to know each other better before you talk any more about marriage or babies or anything like that!"

"Puppies." He flashed her a sly grin.

"Oh God. Puppies." She slapped his arm.

Paul thought he might break out into a dance right there. He had an imprint. He never wanted one, but if he had to have one, she was a great one to have. He had someone who would always be there for him. She hadn't completely rejected him and if he was careful maybe, just maybe he could make it work out. Friends he could do. He was filled with hope and joy and he smiled wide. She was smart and funny and damn, she was so beautiful. Now he just had to keep his wolf in check. Raping one's imprint is probably not a good way to start things off.

She felt his joy and smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"Eternally."

"Let's go back and I'll make you something."

She cooks? Hell, he might fall in love after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A big thank you to all of you who have been sticking with this story, we still have a way to travel. And welcome to my new alerts and favorites!**

Bella sat staring out her window at the sunny day. If only that sun could reach inside her and heal her. She'd spent so much time sitting here. Every day she stared at these woods, cloudy day, snowy day, rainy day, sunny day, every day just sitting, waiting. Staring out at the sun glinting off the trees, she wondered what would happen if she stopped. What would happen if she stopped waiting and got up and did something. Would this hole in her heal? Would it just follow her around like a shadow over her now-missing heart? Maybe she'd find out today.

She got up from her chair and changed into some skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and her converse. She grabbed her keys and charged downstairs with a purpose.

Shouting and her father and Billy, "Going to Jake's, be back later," she darted down the stairs and out the door.

They looked at each other with shock.

She climbed in to her old, rusty truck and roared the engine to life. She pulled out of the drive and headed to the reservation. The sun was warm and bright and she stretched her arm out the window to feel more of it. Maybe he'd take her down to First Beach. She looked like a ghost when they lay beside each other, she could use some color.

When she arrived at Jake's house she gave a gentle knock and walked in calling out for him. Rachel came in from the kitchen. "He's not here right now-oh! Bella!" She ran to her for a hug. "Oh! How are you? It's so good to see you again! I can't believe how you've grown!" She looked over Bella's small frame. She was always tiny. Rachel was sure she wouldn't stay that way by the sheer volume of candy that went into that girl's mouth, but here she was, as little as ever.

Bella blushed at the attention, "Uh, hi Rachel. You look gorgeous." She said so with an "of course" tone to her voice. The Black twins were well-known for their looks-and for being unattainable. "Jake's not here?"

"Thank you," she grinned with the sincerity of someone hearing it for the first time, "and no, he's not here."

Paul came in from the kitchen with a mouth full of sandwich. He nodded and gave Bella a small wave. "Hi, Bella." He mumbled around his sandwich.

"Hey, Paul." She looked at him, a question on her face and pointed back and forth between them, "Are you two..."

"Imprinted." Rachel provided with a prideful smile.

Paul looked surprised at the way she said it.

"What's that?"

"Oh! You don't know? I thought you were in on all this," she waved her hand in the air, "wolf stuff."

"Well, I guess, but I don't know what imprinted means."

Paul stepped forward and touched Rachel's arm, "Maybe we should let Jake tell her about this."

The caution in his eyes set off an alarm in Bella and she got very angry, very fast. "Why should Jake tell me about it? What does this have to do with Jake?"

"Nothing, it's just that..." Paul didn't know where to go with that one.

"Why don't _you_ tell me? Right now." She moved to the sofa and took a seat, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere until she heard more.

Rachel shrugged, "I could stand to hear it again." She took a seat beside Bella and they both looked at Paul expectantly.

He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Jake's gonna kill me, but I guess. He should have already told you by now, anyway." He sat on the coffee table in front of them and leaned his elbows on his knees. He explained what it was and tried to focus on the fact that it was rare. The more he spoke the more Bella began to fidget. When he was done he looked at her apologetically and shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

"It's rare?" Her knee was jumping up and down now.

"Yeah, the elders say it has always been few and far between."

"So, how many of the pack have imprinted?"

Paul ran his fingers through his hair. She wasn't going to like his answer. "Well, Sam did first, then Jared."

"And now you, in the order you phased in." As the realization hit, she went into full panic mode. "That means Embry, then Jacob."

She lept from her seat and ran straight out the back door. She ran into the woods screaming Jake's name.

Paul sighed and looked at Rachel. "I probably shouldn't have done that." He stood and jogged after her. "Bella, wait..."

"I don't need a babysitter, Paul. JAAAKE!" She continued yelling into the forest. She knew he was on patrol this afternoon and would hear her eventually.

Paul fell back and phased. _Jake, you'd better come get Bella. I'll finish your patrol, I'm on next anyway._

He showed Jake an image of Bella running through the woods like a blind woman, stumbling, screaming his name.

_Shit! I'm on my way. Is she OK?_

_Yeah, she just found out about imprinting. _

_Damnit! I knew she'd freak out about that._ _Stay with her until I get there, will ya? The way that girl runs she might have two broken legs by the time I get there. _

_No problem._

Jake doubled his speed and as Paul smelled his approach he headed to the border to begin his patrol.

_Thanks_. Jake phased, dressed quickly and ran to her.

"Bella, Bella, Sweets? What's wrong?" Just before he reached her she bit it hard and her chin scraped a fallen log. "Oh God, are you OK?"

She ignored his question and the cut on her chin and dove right in. "Is it true? Is it true, Jake? You're going to imprint and fall in love with some stranger and leave me and I'm going to be all alone and I'll never have anyone?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks like he hadn't seen since she dried up after Edward left.

"No, no, Bella. I'll never imprint, come here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from the dirt. They sat on the fallen log and he inspected her chin. "Imprinting is really rare."

"NO! It's not!" She jerked her chin from his hands and waved emphatically with her hands as she reminded him, "It's happening to every wolf in your pack and in the order they phased, too! Embry's next and then you!"

He looked at her softly, "Bella, why is the thought of that so upsetting to you?"

"I don't want you to leave me, too! You're all I have. I barely know Charlie and my mom is so far away now, and Edward's gone. I'll be alone if you leave me."

"Is that all?" He looked at her pointedly, eyebrows arched. "Most people aren't so upset about their _friend _getting a girlfriend_._"

It dawned on her what he was implying and she paused a moment and took him in. He was strong and handsome-gorgeous, really. Tall, dark hair, tan skin, tight abs, strong arms, he was kind and gentle, and so caring with everyone, but especially with her. Had she never noticed before? Was it just the bump she took when she fell? She loved him, that she knew, she always had, but now she wondered if it wasn't a different kind of love than she had thought it was all this time. She felt a little light-headed and Jake became very still. He looked deep into her eyes and his heart lept.

Bella felt something pull at her as she returned the stare, looking right into Jake's wide, brown eyes. It pulled, it pulled harder, and then... something broke free. She sucked in a deep breath of shock and warmth filled her body. She felt warm and happy, and...whole.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing.**

Jake and Bella ran through the open back door with huge grins on their faces. That was not how Rachel expected to see them next. She held up her hands in question.

Jake grabbed the phone, gently dropping Bella off his back onto the counter beside where Rachel was rolling out a pie crust. Rachel looked at Bella as Jake dialed the phone. "What's going on?"

Bella continued to grin widely as she responded, "We don't know, really!" She threw her hands into the air as well.

"Charlie, it's Jake. Can you bring my dad home?" Rachel thought that was a little curt for his father's oldest friend when clearly nothing was wrong. Jake put a hand into Bella's hair and continued. "I think this is something he needs to be here for... no, nothings wrong... Yes, Bella's fine. She's amazing." He smiled into Bella's hair. "OK, yeah...OK, see you soon." He hit a button and sat the phone down on the counter beside Bella. "They're on their way." He kissed her forehead.

"Guys! Seriously! What is going on!" Rachel was almost yelling at them, she couldn't take the mystery any more.

"I just imprinted on Bella." Jake couldn't take his eyes of Bella as he stood between her legs, hands on her hips. He gave her a squeeze.

"Well, we don't know that. Paul said imprinting happens the first time a wolf sees the woman after she phases." Bella corrected, hands on his biceps.

"Yeah, he heard that from Dad. Dad's never imprinted, that's old info passed down in our histories. _That_ was an imprint."

Just then Rachel saw Sam, Paul and someone she didn't recognize crossing the back yard. They stepped into the already open door with looks of confusion on their faces. Sam stopped by the table and Paul crossed the kitchen to lean against the counter by Rachel. He snagged a blueberry from her bowl for filling and smiled at her. She smiled back and went back to looking with furrowed brow at the third person who looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place.

"Hi Rachel, nice to see you again." Sam turned to Jake, "Jake?" His alpha was one of few words. "That felt like an imprint, but that couldn't be an imprint, not with Bella."

Jake turned to the alpha. "You bet your ass that was an imprint. This girl is mine." He pulled Bella tight against his hip. She wrapped her arms around him and looked sheepishly at Sam.

Sam noticed the phone at Bella's side. "Billy's on his way?"

"Yup." Jake had already turned back to Bella. He couldn't keep his hands or eyes off of her. Rachel loved seeing him so happy, but it saddened her a little to think that she didn't bring about those feelings in her wolf.

"Jared Cameron!" Rachel yelled loudly and snapped her fingers. "I knew I recognized you! Gosh, you have gotten _big_!"

Jared grinned and puffed his chest out. "Thanks."

"Easy, now" Paul squinted his eyes and put an arm on Rachel's shoulder protectively.

"Don't worry, I have my own." Jared rolled his eyes at Paul's gesture.

Rachel turned and smiled at Paul. His touch was so soothing to her. When he saw her look he quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Paul. It's OK." She picked up his hand and moved it back to her shoulder and went back to rolling out her pie crust.

Sam leaned back on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, we haven't seen the leech in a few weeks now. It may be gone." Rachel's eyes shot up from her crust. Sam was looking at Bella as he said it.

"I don't trust it. It'll be back again, I'm sure." Jake squeezed Bella again. "Next time we'll be ready. We have Quil now. We keep growing and he's pretty fast."

Paul grunted. "Not as fast as me and I nearly had her last time." Rachel liked the thought that she had the fastest wolf in the pack. _Wait-I _have_ him now? _She sniffed at her sudden possessiveness. She could feel Paul's heart sink a little and she looked at him. He just looked away with a furrowed brow. She touched his side to offer comfort.

"What vampire, Jake? You didn't say anything about a vampire" Bella was stiff with anxiety.

Jake stroked her hair. "I didn't want to worry you, Sweets. You were so upset already. I couldn't have you afraid on top of it, and you have been safe. We've been patrolling behind the school and with me at your house every night she's not likely to come in."

"She?"

"It's Victoria."

Bella shuddered and grabbed one wrist with the other hand. "What? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She was shaking now.

Jake wrapped her up in his arms. "Shh, it's OK. I would have told you if you needed to know. You're safe, you've been safe all along. We've been watching over you." He made long strokes up and down her back with both hands. "I need you to be calm now, your dad is pulling up and I don't want him to see you like this." She pulled herself together, hugged Jake tightly and he slid her off the counter.

The whole pack went into the living room and turned on the TV, sprawling out around the living room and looking like they were just vegging out. Rachel grabbed three bags of chips from the kitchen and tossed them to the wolves who dove right in.

Charlie pushed the front door open and Billy rolled in after him. He looked around the living room with a furrowed brow. He was studying them and Rachel could tell he was feeling out the situation. Everyone remained casual and Jake stayed on the arm of the chair Bella was sitting in.

Rachel stood in the doorway to the dining room. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

"Hey, Charlie. Thanks for bringing Dad home." Jake nodded at him.

"No problem, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just some tribal business that needs to be taken care of. No big deal."

Charlie looked at Bella. "Bells?"

"Hi, Dad. I'm fine." She smiled at him and went back to watching TV. Rachel was amazed at how cool everyone could be at the drop of a hat. It was clear they've had practice at this.

"OK, well I'll see you later, then." He took one last look around the room, appeared satisfied and left again.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll send Jake over for the tape later so I can watch the end of the game." Billy sat patiently in his chair waiting for Charlie to leave.

"No problem. See you later." With that, Charlie was gone.

The atmosphere changed as soon as he was out the door. Billy rolled himself to the center of the living room and waited for an explanation. The wolves all sat up straighter in a sign of respect for the tribal leader.

"So, I imprinted on Bella today." Jake started with a bang.

Billy sat and thought about it. He furrowed his brow and pinched his chin. "Hmm. Are you certain? It's never happened like that before" He looked over Jake and Bella, then turned to Sam.

"We felt it. It felt like a genuine imprint. Just like all the others." Sam supplied.

Billy went back to his thoughts. Rachel knew this might take a while, so she went to the fridge and got him a diet soda. He took it without looking up, opened it and took a long drink from it. Then he went back to looking over Bella. She shifted at the attention and Jake automatically put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Billy began slowly, "you know it's never happened before. The imprint is said to always have been at first sight." He pinched his chin. "Bella, I need to ask you some questions about your relationship with Edward. I know a good deal from what Jake has told me, but I want to ask you some questions." he waited for her to nod in approval and then continued. "I know you were in love with him. Did you ask him to turn you into a vampire?"

She pulled her lip into her mouth and nodded.

Growls all around.

Billy held up his hand to silence the wolves. "When did you first realize you wanted to become a vampire?"

"The first time I spoke with Edward about it. The way he made it sound...it didn't seem so bad. Living forever, and they don't kill people. I thought it would be cool to live forever like that and be with him forever and..." She glanced at Jake who looked at her with soft eyes, before trailing off.

Billy was deep in thought again. "And you asked him to turn you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I told him that day that I wanted to become a vampire." She looked ashamed and deeply sorry.

Billy thought.

"What did you feel today?"

"Well, Paul told me about imprinting and I was just so scared that Jake would imprint on someone and I was really frightened of losing him, and then he was there and he was holding me and looking at me, and I just thought he was so beautiful. I didn't know how I had missed it before. Then I felt this pulling in my chest and the more I looked at him the more it pulled. Then it was like something snapped and I was suddenly free, but I felt Jake more than ever...if that makes sense."

"And what do you feel for Edward?"

"Hate." Her eyebrows shot up and she covered her mouth. The pack let out a round of happy cheers and high fives, but she looked shocked at her reaction. Billy nodded.

After a long pause he confidently spoke, "Well, I'll have to do some checking with the rest of the council, but it seems that your promise of your soul to Edward was blocking your ability to be imprinted on. You were deeply and strongly committed to that future. Today, when you realized you might lose Jake, you must have let go of that future. Your soul broke free of Edward and you were free to be imprinted on. Jake was already there, so it happened." He nodded his head with satisfaction. "Congratulations, you two." With that, he turned his chair rolled down the hallway. "This pack has been the most fascinating thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This story is beginning to earn its mature rating. Keep that in mind as we move forward!**

Jake had never been so happy in his whole life as he was in this moment. Bella was his. Only his and his forever. He loved her his whole life and after so much time and doubt and frustration she was finally his and no one was ever taking her away from him.

Looking down at his little imprint he breathed a deep sigh full of contentment and relief.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure." She smiled up at him.

"You two have fun, I'm going to relieve Embry." Sam stood and moved toward the dining room. He was happy to see his wolves imprinted and happy. "Welcome to the pack, Bella." He gave her the closest thing Jake had seen to a smile from him in a long time. With a nod to Jake he moved to the dining room. When he did, Paul shot up like a rocket and followed him. Jake heard him give the same welcome to his sister where she cooked in the kitchen, then leave through the back door.

Paul was still standing awkwardly in the dining room when Jake led Bella through and out the back door. From the yard he heard Rachel ask him to stay. He hoped their silly idea of friend imprints didn't end in his sister getting hurt.

Touching Bella's hand, he led her toward the bath that led down to the beach. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. It's just a lot to take in. We've been friends for so long, and I just... I don't think I ever realized how much I cared about you all this time, how important you were to me, until... until I thought I might lose you." She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "And now..."

Jake could feel how nervous she was and he wanted badly for it to end. "You know, Paul and Rachel are doing something a little different with their imprint." God, he hoped she didn't go for this idea. "Since they don't really know each other well they are trying to be friends. It was Rach's idea, Paul is scared to death over the whole thing, "

Bella pulled her lower lip into her mouth. "What do you think about that?" She looked up at him as they stepped onto the sand of First Beach.

"Well, I don't think it'll work. That's not how the imprint is designed. Did you notice how overly protective of her he is?" She looked confused. "When Sam headed to the dining room to leave, did you notice how quickly Paul followed?"

She nodded, but was obviously still considering the implications of it. "But Sam would never hurt her. Surely he knows that."

"Of course, but he's our alpha and he... well..." He nervously ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "as leader of the pack he has... attractions..." How the hell was he going to say this about his sister, or explain it to Bella without freaking her out over what it meant for them? "He's worried someone else will claim her before he does."

"Claim her?" she asked with hesitance. "How does that happen?"

Jake cleared his throat, shifted his weight and began to move down the beach. He couldn't stand still. Bella stepped in place beside him like she was anticipating his moves. "Sex." he watched carefully for her reaction. She nodded and pulled her lip into her mouth once again. It was obvious to him that she needed more info. He couldn't withhold it. Running his fingers through is hair he soldiered on. "Sex is...an important part of the imprint. It's how wolves claim their mate. Wolves mate for life, but until they're mated-even with an imprint-she's free to take any wolf she wants. The alpha is a particular threat because of his rank. It makes him more appealing, and because she's the alpha... he can mate with anyone he wants. He isn't expected to be monogamous."

Bella was shocked. Jake quickly continued, "But that's wolves, of course. We have a lot of their instincts, but that's only a part of us. Things like that are tempered by our human side. Sam would never do that, but Paul's wolf doesn't know it."

They reached their log and sat down hip to hip.

"So Paul is going crazy because his wolf wants him to claim Rachel and he can't because they've chosen to only be friends. So where is it going? Is there a breaking point?"

"Eventually he'll have to claim her. His wolf wont let it go until he does. I think it will only get harder for him to control as time goes on. They should just get it over with, because she wont ever be with anyone else. He wont let that happen. It's going to happen, they're just torturing themselves until it does."

She wiggled her feet making a hole in the sand, then cautiously said what they were both thinking. "Well, maybe we shouldn't put it off, then."

Jake's heart and loins flared as hot as the blush on her cheeks. He smiled wide and responded, "I'm glad you feel that way. It's a pretty strong feeling, and I think things could get messy." He turned to look at her and couldn't resist putting his hand in her hair. "Bella," She looked into his eyes, "I care so much about you, I can't even say. Imprints are a life-long thing, as far as we know it's not possible to break it, so we have time. I don't want to rush you."

"No, it's OK, Jake. I understand and I don't want you to suffer. I care a lot about you, too." She placed a hand on his knee. "I never knew how much or that it was even this kind, but I don't ever want to lose you. Whatever it takes to make this work, whatever we need to do to have a strong imprint, I want to do it." Looking down at her feet once more, they both watched as the hole around them grew bigger. "It's not like it wouldn't be... nice."

Jake's chest puffed a bit as it emitted a low rumble of pleasure. Bella's wide eyes shot to meet his. He shrugged, grinning wide at her. "Sorry, he liked that."

Blushing, she seemed to fold in on herself a little. As he stroked her hair to relieve her discomfort, a cool breeze blew in off the water. Before she even had a chance to shiver, he turned to place one leg behind the log and pulled her in close against him. She rested her head on his chest and he folded his arms around her. They both breathed a deep sigh of contentment.

For some time Jake and Bella sat quietly, reveling in their imprint. Jake continued stroking her hair long after her breathing deepened and her body completely collapsed against him. When the sun began to go down and Bella began to shiver slightly, even in his embrace, he slid one arm beneath her knees. With the other still around her shoulders, he carried her back to her truck in front of the Black house.

Bella slept the entire drive home with her head in his lap. As Jake pulled her old truck onto the gravel in front of her house, she slowly drifted awake. Putting the truck in park, he pulled out the keys and watched her as she came around.

"You're home, Sweets." He whispered gently.

"Are you coming up?" She asked sleepily as she sat up and reached for the door.

"Of course, I'll be right up." It almost hurt to watch her walk away from him, even though he would be with her again in just a few minutes. He nervously tapped his foot as she climbed the stairs and entered the front door.

As soon as she was gone he went around the back of the house and into the woods to phase and check in. Sam was amazing for being so great about his wolves and their new imprints. Sam, Jared, Embry and Jake had been taking long patrol shifts to give Paul extra time with Rachel, now Sam, Jared and Embry were extending to take double shifts so Jake could be with Bella, too. He knew he wouldn't need as much time as Paul, but he'd enjoy every extra moment he had with her.

A steady but gentle rain began to fall as he came out of the woods. He saw that her bedroom window was already open. Though Charlie wasn't home yet, he didn't want anyone seeing him go in through the front door.

Once inside, he could hear Bella in the bathroom. He went for her candy drawer, but thought twice before picking a piece that he knew she liked the taste of. If tonight is the night he doesn't want to taste like cinnamon. She'd hate that. Popping a butterscotch piece in, he sat on the bed, then lay down across it, then moved so his head was on a pillow, his feet pointing down. Hearing the bathroom door open he lept to his feet and settled for just standing with his hands in his pockets. Shit, this was Bella. No one knew each other better than the two of them. Friends since childhood, they were the closest people he knew. Now they were about to be the closest two people could be, that made him feel nervous about her for the first time in a long time.

Bella came in wearing her typical bed time attire, a loose fitting t-shirt and cotton shorts. Jake stood in only his cutoffs with wet hair and skin. Since Bella had found out about the wolves he had been here every night at this time. They had a rhythm to their nights, but tonight everything was different. The air between them hung thick with emotion and anticipation.

"Oh, let me get you a towel. I didn't even hear the rain." She returned a moment later with what he recognized instantly as _her_ towel. It smelled so deeply of her it was distracting. As he dried off, she sat on the bed in her usual place and folded her hands in her lap watching him towel off his hair and body.

Finishing, he crawled up the bed and sat back beside her. "Are you ready for sleep?"

"No, after that nap I think I'll be awake for a while." She leaned back onto his arm. "Are you ready for sleep?"

He looked down at her with dark eyes and soft features, "I wont be able to sleep until you're asleep."

She held his gaze and twisted her hands together. He looked between her eyes and lips for a painfully long moment. Finally, she tilted her head at just the right angle and he moved in to kiss her. God, her lips were soft. He'd waited so long for this moment, and now he was sure he couldn't get enough. Every part of it felt so right and perfect and he wanted more. He leaned in closer and buried his fingers into her hair. She leaned back, beckoning him closer.

Now fully leaning over her, he felt her lips part slightly and he gently traced them with his tongue. At her soft moan of encouragement, he slid his tongue over hers. Her hand ran up his arm and then down his side. He pulled away to look into her eyes and then began kissing along the edge of her jaw. He paused to nibble her earlobe a moment and whisper, "You taste so damn good," before continuing on. He made his way down her neck gently kissing and licking until he reached where her neck meets her collar bone. As he nibbled and licked there, her hands ran all over his back and when she shifted and her thighs rubbed together the smell of her arousal had him growling with excitement.

She giggled at his growl, "I don't know if I can get used to that."

He pulled away from her neck and held his body over her with one arm on either side of her chest. "Smelling like that you'll have to."

She smiled, "You smell really good, too. You always smell like the woods and rain and fresh dirt. If I close my eyes it's easy to think I'm in the woods." She tilted her head up, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Watch out, there's a wolf right in front of you," he warned playfully, then he dove into her neck biting and growling and tickling her side with his hand.

She squealed in response, trying to wiggle out of his grasp and shouting "Jake! Jake! Stop, no!"

When she could barely breathe he relented and instead kissed all over her face. Once her breathing was back to normal he pulled away to look at her again. "Bella."

"Jake."

"I love you."

She smiled and blushed, "I love you too, Jake. So much." Placing a hand on his chest she tilted her head just so. He leaned down and gave her a deep, loving, tender kiss. Then, he stilled, lips still touching and swore into her mouth.

"Charlie's home."

"Oh, I'll run interference." He laid back on the bed and tried to hide his obvious arousal while she went out into the hallway to fake a trip to the bathroom. He heard Charlie call up to her and she responded that she was tired and was just about to go to bed. They said goodnight and after she visited the bathroom she returned to find Jake lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

She laid down beside him and placed a hand on his stomach. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep, then. It is getting late."

He smiled and twisted to pull the covers out from beneath him to wrap around her. She slid beneath them and snuggled up to his side, resting her head on one arm. "Goodnight, Jake."

He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, Sweets."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Song for this chapter Trey Songz- Already Taken http :/ youtu. be/ CGNsJBirnck

Paul sat at the kitchen table watching his imprint move around the kitchen. She seemed so out of place to him. She didn't belong here on the reservation. Tall, with long black hair and trim with just the right curves in just the right places she was too perfect. She belonged in movies, on magazine covers, not this dumpy reservation tied to an asshole for the rest of her life.

"Vanilla OK?" She called from the freezer.

"Yeah, I'm not picky."

A few moments later she brought over two plates. Hers had a slice of pie and a scoop of ice cream. His had three of each. He grinned at her as she placed the plate in front of him. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you, dig in." She motioned with her fork and cut a small piece off of her slice.

He took a small bite and made a good effort to chew slowly. Rachel burst out laughing.

Paul stopped mid-chew"Mwhat?"

Between laughs she told him, "You don't have to do that, you know? … I'm sorry, it's just so cute, like you're worried you'll frighten me if I see how you really eat." She covered her mouth to try to stifle the laughter. "I watch Jake eat every day, Paul."

He swallowed his excessively small bite and smiled at her. "You couldn't have said something earlier? It nearly killed me to eat dinner that slowly!" He shook his head as she continued to laugh at him. "I'm sorry, you just looked like you were trying so hard, I didn't want to ruin it for you."

In response, he grabbed an entire piece of pie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth with a snarl. Rachel roared again and grabbed her stomach. Paul made a dramatic show of how much he enjoyed the pie and the moment it was gone he grabbed a second slice with his bare hands and ate it whole, increasing the drama of his show even more. Bits of blueberry stuck to his face.

Rachel looked at his plate and stopped laughing. "Paul, you can't be enjoying it that much. You're not even eating your ice cream," and with that, she grabbed a scoop in her bare hand and shoved it in his face.

"He grabbed her wrist with one hand and a scoop of ice cream with the other. She squealed and stood to try to get away as he pushed the ice cream into her face in return. He reached for the last scoop and she grabbed the last slice at the same time. She leaned back over the table and he had her trapped. They both paused, looking each other over.

She knew she was trapped and the heat of his hand was melting that ice cream fast. She put her pie back on the plate and offered, "Truce?" He put the ice cream back on the plate, but then smiled devilishly at her and wiped the melted ice cream on his hand from her mouth clear back to her ear. "Now we're even."

Her mouth hung open in shock. She scoffed, "Paul! You dick!" and punched him in the arm. He feined injury and they both smiled.

Suddenly, it became all too obvious how close they were. She was leaning back over the table on one hand and he stood right over top of her. He leaned in to reach a towel behind her on the table and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He froze. She was waiting for a kiss. There, covered from lips to ear in ice cream, his imprint sat with eyes closed, her soft lashes touching her cheeks, waiting for him to kiss her.

He waffled for a split second thinking, _This is not what friends do, _before he cupped her ice cream covered cheek in his ice cream covered hand and gave her the best kiss he had in him. He tried his best to make it slow, sweet, soft and passionate all at once. Her hand came up to rest on his arm. He slid his hand back into her hair.

Once he felt she'd been thoroughly kissed, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

"Wow." Her eyes were still closed. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

His pride swelled. To be able to elicit that reaction from his imprint with just a kiss was a good feeling. He gave her a minute to calm down as he retrieved the towel from behind her. He reached out to wipe her face. Her eyes now open, she took the towel from him, "Maybe I should just..." She smiled at him as she ducked under his arm.

He turned and sat on the table watching her wet the towel in the sink. "I'm sorry-"

"No," she cut him off as she spun to face him, "please don't be. It was... it was the nicest kiss I've ever had. I just," She turned back to the sink and wiped her face with the towel. "I just don't want to get ahead of things, you know?" She rinsed the towel again and brought it to him. She held it out, but he didn't take it. Instead he looked at her pointedly. She sighed and stepped closer to wipe his face for him."I think I know why that happened." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "No," she pinched his side, "we haven't had much contact since... the imprint, and you said that touch is important. I've really been enjoying getting to know you, but maybe we should try to find a way to touch more. So things don't get to a breaking point." She paused. "Hey, I have an idea. Go sit on the sofa, I'll be back in a minute."

She disappeared down the hall and he went to the sofa to wait. After a few nervous minutes she reappeared in a tiny outfit. A white sports bra and shorts so tiny he wasn't sure they qualified as more than underwear. "So, you're idea of relieving the sexual tension is to get naked?"

She blushed, "No! Turn, so your back is to me.

He looked at her with doubt, but obediently turned so he was sitting sideways on the sofa with his back to her. She sat down behind him pressing her back to his. "There. Now we can have a lot of physical contact, but still take things slowly. What do you think? "

While unable to stop thinking about how close to naked she was, Paul was happy to be touching so much of her skin to his. "I don't know, you're still wearing a lot of clothing." Can't blame a guy for trying, right?

"Paul. Friends, remember?" He could hear the humor in her voice. He knew she liked the compliment. She seemed to enjoy his teasing and wasn't bad at teasing him right back.

"So, tell me about the red-headed vampire."

"Well, she's been coming around a lot since before the vamps left. She's fast as hell. I'm the fastest wolf in the pack and I've only given her a couple of scrapes. She never fights back, she seems more interested in testing the boundaries and learning about us, how we fight. Like, she wants to outsmart us. I've been telling Sam for months that we should just offer up the leech lover as bait. Maybe she'd get distracted enough that we could rip her apart. Of course, Sam wont go for that, and now that she's Jake's imprint it'll never happen."

"Is Bella safe? I mean, you guys patrol the reservation, but she doesn't live here."

"Yeah, one of us is always on Bella duty. Mostly Jake, when he's not sleeping or patrolling. He spends the night over there every night and then one of us comes to relieve him when he has to be home for his patrol in the morning. Since she's not interested in a fight we all sleep pretty easy knowing that she wouldn't even think about going in Bella's house with a wolf in there with her."

"Charlie doesn't know about that, does he? I can't imagine he'd be OK with Jake over there every night."

"Naw, he's clueless. Doesn't know about the pack, the leeches, none of it. He has no idea Jake is in there spooning his daughter all night every night. He has nothing to worry about, though. Well, he did have before they imprinted. She wasn't interested in him at all. She prefers her men cold-blooded. I felt pretty sorry for Jake, but he's a real pussy anyway. He turned down his chance at alpha and follows Bella around like a love-sick pup all these months wiping away the tears she's been crying for a fucking vampire." He shook his head, "Pathetic."

"I think he's sweet! He's been in love with her since they were really little, you should have seen them, Paul. They were adorable! I'm really happy for them."

"Well, maybe he'll man up a bit now that he has an imprint to take care of."

She shook her head this time. "So, what are your plans now that you're out of school? Are you going to try to make something of the landscaping you do?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's OK, but I don't know how I'd make any money in the winter. I need year round income. I've been thinking about getting a job down at Marco's in Forks. They're looking for someone to work the counter. It's a shitty little place, but at least it would be steady income."

"Hmmmm" She was thinking hard. "That wouldn't be bad, but maybe you should keep an open mind. You never know when something is going to come up!"

He didn't blame her. He was trapped here on the rez with just a high school diploma and no chance of going to college and no decent job prospects anywhere in sight. It was embarrassing to think that he would never be able to provide much for his imprint.

"Paul, I know this was my idea, but I have this muscle in my back that cramps up if I sit wrong and this position is killing it. I'm going to have to move."

"Oh, here. Lie down on the floor." He grabbed a blanket off the sofa and spread it out on the worn rug. "On your stomach. I'll rub it for you."

She hesitated a moment, but after putting a hand over the muscle, decided to lie down. Paul straddled her ass with his knees and began rubbing her back softly. "Let me know when I hit it." When he got to the right spot she jerked, "Oh, there it is."

"OK, just relax and I'll see what I can do with it." He increased his pressure slightly and gave the muscle that was bothering her all of his attention. After a few moments her skin began to turn red and look aggravated. He jumped up to his feet. "Stay put, I'll be right back."

"OK, where are you going?"

He went into the kitchen and sniffed the bottles around the stove until he picked out the one with the least smell. He was back in a flash and returned to his original position.

"Oil." He poured a small amount into his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil. When he returned them to her back she relaxed even more.

"Oh, Paul, that feels really good." Her breathing deepened and slowed as he released the tension in her back.

Once he felt the muscle was sufficiently worked he added more oil to his hands and continued working all over her back. The contact with her skin was electrifying and the way she was relaxing into the floor made him want to go on for hours. With the stamina he had from being a wolf, he certainly could. He silently rubbed her back and shoulders, then continued down her arms, then skipped down to her feet and legs. By the time he'd worked every muscle as much as he thought they needed, she was breathing very deeply and he was unsure if she was still awake.

He whispered to her, "Rachel?" No response. He took the opportunity to look her over. Her clothes were so tight they left very little to the imagination. God, she was beautiful. Her skin was so smooth and soft and it glistened with oil in the low light. She was trim, but not too much so. She had a good amount of muscle, he could tell it was from running.

He hopped to his feet and walked down the hall to make sure her bedroom door was open. The room smelled so much of her he was ready to move in right then and there. He moved to the bed and pulled the covers back. Lying on the bench at the end of the bed was a satiny nighty. He couldn't help but touch it and press it to his face. He wasn't sure how this friend thing was going to work out. Every day he wanted her more. She was doing her best to give him what he needed, but the more contact they had the more he wanted her. He returned the nighty to it's bench and went back down the hall.

His imprint still lay on the floor just as he'd left her. She must be sleeping deeply. He gently rolled her into his harms and she barely stirred at all. He carried her down the hall and placed her into her bed, pulling the covers up around her. She didn't wake in the slightest.

He stood watching her for a long moment, shifting on his feet. He turned and moved to the door. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned and walked back to the bed. He considered sitting somewhere he could watch her sleep for a while, then considered getting in bed with her, but decided that she might be freaked out if she found him in her bed uninvited in the morning. He breathed in her smell once last time and left the room.

Returning the blanket to the sofa so Billy wouldn't be suspicious in the morning, he left out the back door and headed to the woods. Maybe he could take an extra patrol tonight. He needed to run.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N OK, I'm really sorry about this! I uploaded this chapter last Tuesday and thought for sure that I had published it, but I didn't! I've been sick since then and am just now feeling better. Just tonight I remembered that I haven't gotten a single review on this chapter and came over to check out the hits. It was only then that I discovered that I never published, only uploaded! I'm so sorry. You'll get another update on Tuesday as scheduled. **

**A special thank you to Lynn on this chapter. It would not have happened without your encouragement. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing**

**Song for this chapter: Lost Without You by Robin Thicke**

When the sun came up the next morning it shone right through Bella's window and across her bed. Jake had been awake since Charlie's bathroom visit this morning. He was off to work early and only paused by Bella's door before leaving.

He watched the sun come up with it's brilliant pinks and purples, each shade coloring Bella's skin as it changed. She'd woken in the night and shed her t-shirt and shorts as she always did. Now, she lay beside him, covers kicked completely off the bed, in only a tight tank top and cotton panties. It was impossible for him not to touch her. So much of her pale skin was now colored by the bright yellow of the sunshine and as she was about to wake she was pushing in closer to him, soft moans coming from her slightly parted lips.

Before she fully awoke her hand came up to find Jake's abdomen. It ran slowly up his chest and stopped over his heart. She could feel it thumping within his chest. Her first thought this morning was that his heart beats only for her. Without a word she turned onto her back and pulled his hand from her hip up to her chest, resting it over her heart. Her eyes opened to find his smile and she knew her silent gesture was understood. She smiled back at him and tilted her head in encouragement.

Jake leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning, imprint."

She smiled at him, it was nice to belong to Jake. Why had it taken her so long to let this happen? "Good morning, wolf."

He growled at her and she pretended to cower in fear as he came in for a passionate kiss. His hand came down her chest and his fingers caught in her neckline. He rubbed her there with his fingers before pulling them out and moving them down her stomach, over to her side and the ends of them crept up beneath her tank just slightly. When he squeezed her there, she arched against him. He deepened the kiss and she pulled the top up to the bottom of her breasts and put her arms over her head. Without missing a beat, Jake pulled her top up over her head and went straight back to kissing her. His hands explored the newly exposed territory, much to her pleasure. She arched and moaned gently at his warm touch on her breasts, and the way he teased and touched her nipples.

Bella reached for the button of his shorts. She unsnapped them and he quickly shed them, exposing something that was no surprise to her. She'd woken up next to his erections for months and was secretly pleased with every one of them. He had always had a way of making her feel beautiful and special and desired. Now that she could see all of him, though, it frightened her a little. She was a small girl, with a small frame. Surely she didn't have _that_ much room.

Jake climbed over top of her and knelt between her knees. They continued kissing as the hand not holding him over her roamed her thighs and sides and breasts and arms. She explored his chest and back and arms with her hands. She couldn't get enough of his touch or of touching him.

He broke their kiss to explore the rest of her with his mouth. He kissed down her neck and across her collar bone before moving down to her breasts. He kissed the pale, soft flesh there all around each breast before gently taking her nipple between his lips. She arched her back and grasped at his hair in pleasure. She was moaning softly at the way he rolled his tongue around her nipple and he responded by pressing himself into her panties. She brazenly pressed up into him and rubbed herself against his hardness. She ached to feel him on her skin. If her panties didn't disappear soon she thought she might die.

Just in time, he ran one hand down her side into the top of her panties and around to her ass. He squeezed her there and pressed himself into her more before pulling them off with both hands.

Jake leaned back, sitting on his knees between her legs and looked at her, taking her in. She'd never been this naked before a man before, and though she could not be in such a position before a better, or more trust-worthy man, after just a moment her brain got the better of her. She began to blush and pulled her lip between her teeth. He immediately grabbed her thighs and gave them a squeeze. "No no no. You have nothing to be afraid of. You have nothing to hide from me, Bella. I'm all yours and you're all mine, forever. Nothing you can do can make me think poorly of you. You're perfect in every way."

His hands rubbed up and down her thighs. She knew he was right. Even before yesterday Jake knew her better than anyone else on earth. He understood her in ways no one else did and since they were kids she always knew he thought she was pretty. Besides, he was naked, too. Not that he had anything to be self-conscious about. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His body, so thick with muscles beneath his smooth, perfect, tan skin, his black shiny hair had never known a bad day. Lying before him with every part of her body completely exposed to him she felt completely insufficient. But he insisted she was everything he'd ever wanted. While she struggled to see why anyone would feel that way, she believed that if anyone could, it would be Jake.

He still knelt between her legs looking her over, taking her whole body in. His hands moved all over her legs and stomach. He breathed deeply and his nostrils flared. She ached for him. She didn't know how much more she could take. As if reading her mind, he let one hand come to rest beneath her belly button and looking her in the eyes, let his thumb slide down to rub her. She sucked in a breath and her hips pressed into his touch as though they had a mind of their own. She moaned softly. He moaned deeply in response. Continuing to rub her with his thumb, he inched forward, sliding his knees beneath her legs and to either side of her ass. He was so close to her. She wanted to feel him so badly. He had her panting and her hips writhing with excitement and desire. She pressed forward to feel him and there he was. She could feel him against her, but she wanted more, she needed to feel him inside of her. She was burning up with desire for him. His face was serious as he took his length into his hand and looked up at her. "Are you ready?"

"God, yes. I want you so badly, Jake." He licked his lips, and looked down to line himself up. Once in position, right at her entrance, he met her eyes again. Watching her reaction closely, he pressed himself forward into her. Just a little at first, then pulled out a little. Despite the burning and stretching she felt it was so so nice. She wanted more. He didn't pause before pressing himself in again, this time a little deeper. He paused inside of her and then pulled all the way back out. His thumb continued it's work, pulling her moisture up and spreading it over her in small circles. Without hesitation he pressed in again, this time all the way. It burned and stretched, but it was so satisfying to finally feel him inside of her. He gave her body a moment to relax and adjust before he began to slowly move within her. He groaned and panted and she arched her back.

After a few strokes he moved both hands to rub her thighs and stomach and keeping his slow, steady pace he reached both up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently and she arched her back against his hands, at the same time it pressed her closer to his hips pushing him deeper inside of her.

"Oh, that is amazing, Jake." He only groaned in response.

His pace began to quicken slightly and he rolled and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. She was panting and moaning and his touch on her nipples brought her so close to the edge. She pressed into him, pushing him deeper inside her, and moaned "Oh, more." He placed his hands on either side of her chest and leaned forward putting his weight on his knees to get more purchase. He quickened his pace even more. She was so close now, "Oh Jake, Oh my God, Jake. Don't stop." He bent and took her nipple into his mouth sending her over the edge. She clasped to him, moaning, calling his name and clawing at his back. His pace didn't falter until she was entirely spent. She lay back and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God... oh my God." She couldn't find any more words. Jake sat back on his heels and slowed his pace, but didn't stop. Her body was shaking and all of her muscles were moving without her permission. Slowly, her body began to calm down and she opened her eyes to find Jake smiling down at her, still moving within her very slowly.

He squeezed her thighs and moved his hand back to her abdomen so his thumb could go back to work. "That was so beautiful, Bella."

"You're telling me! That was amazing, Jake! I've never felt so good."

She flinched when his thumb touched her again, but he didn't relent and after a moment she was able to relax into the feeling and enjoy it again.

"Did you... finish?" She thought guys were supposed to come so easily the first time. She wasn't even expecting to finish at all this time, but he was still going with no signs of stopping.

"No, I think being half wolf gives me a little something extra. Wanna go again?" He smiled wide, but his eyes were still dark and sexy.

"I don't know if I can handle another. That was so amazing. I might die if I go again right now, but you don't have to stop." She smiled back at him. His skin had a slight glisten to it from so much labor, but it wasn't nearly what a normal man would have had after so much work.

"Good." he looked down and watched his thumb making circles as he continued to make slow strokes within her. "You're so beautiful. Every part of you is just amazing. I can't believe how beautiful you are."

She didn't even blush. All of her shyness was now gone. She was Jake's now. She belonged to him and he could look all he wanted and compliment as much as he saw fit. He was gorgeous and sweet, and gentle and he was hers and she was his and they'd never be apart. She moved her hand down to cover his on her abdomen so she could feel his thumb moving against her. She leaned forward and moved her hand deeper between them to feel him moving inside her. She moaned loudly at the feeling. He was so big and all of him was deep inside of her. She looked into his eyes and leaned forward more. Quickly adjusting, he slid his feet out from under him and pulled her up onto his lap at the same time. He leaned back slightly and pulled her against him.

Now, unable to move on his own, he placed a hand on each of her hips and slid her up and down his length. His head rolled back and he moaned so deeply that it was almost a purr coming straight from his chest. He was somehow even deeper inside her now. She bent her knees, so she could take over the movements and give him a break. He moved his hands from her hips and placed one in her hair at the nape of her neck. Tilting her head to him, he kissed her deeply and covered her breast with his other hand. She kept his rhythm and continued moving on him. He squeezed and kneaded her breast in his hand. They were so close now and he was so deep inside of her. She didn't think she could feel any closer to him. "God, Jake. You feel so good. Mmmm... I love feeling you so deep inside me." He kissed her again. Between kisses he told her, "I love being inside you...It's so satisfying...You're so warm...and wet...and soft."

After only a few minutes her thighs were burning, and she needed to change positions. When her rhythm faltered he pressed her against him tight and reached behind her to arrange the pillows. Then he slowly laid her back onto the pillows propped up against the headboard.

Moving so he was on his knees once again, he leaned in close to her, slid his hands under her ass and increased the pace. Once he was back in control, she quickly came back to the edge. He was thrusting deeply and a little more roughly now. It all felt so amazing she thought she would come right out of her body and float away. He bent down and licked from the bottom of her breast to her nipple. She shuddered with pleasure. He did it again to the other side. Then, increasing his pace again, he pulled her nipple into his mouth and licked and sucked and nipped at it gently with his teeth. He was squeezing her ass so tightly and thrusting so deeply inside her now that it didn't take much to reach the edge. "Oh God, Jake. Yesssss Please don't stop."

"I wont, Bella. I'll never stop fucking you," he said into her breast and then brought her nipple right back into his mouth. She went over the edge and this time he came with her. She grasped at him again, clawing and pulling and trying to find an inch of space between them to close. He grunted and growled and slowed to a very slow pace, but thrust deeper and harder as they came together. As he came he growled out with each thrust "Mine... Mine...Mine."

He remained inside her and stretched his legs out behind him. She was lying beneath him completely limp. He kissed both nipples and then laid his head against her breast.

"I'm yours." She brought her hand up to his hair.

He made a soft, contented almost-purr in response. "Mine."

He was heavy against her and soft but still inside of her. She loved every bit of it. She'd never been so close to anyone and she couldn't have imagined a more amazing first time. She was thankful that she had Jake in her life, thankful for the imprint bond they now had and, most of all, thankful for who he wasn't."

She kissed his hair, wrapped her arms and legs around him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Music for this Chapter: James Morrison You Make it Real For Me.

Rachel woke to the sound of a howl with her heart racing. She sat up in bed and tried to orient herself. Squinting at her bedside table she saw that it was 6:30. The sun would be up soon, but for now it was black as pitch. With her head still in a fog from the deep, massage-induced sleep she'd been in, she pulled on a big sweatshirt and went out to the living room. The lights were off in the whole house. She usually left one on in the kitchen in case anyone needed a drink in the middle of the night. Carefully making her way to the stove, she turned on the light in the hood and got a drink from the sink.

She made her way to the table, turning on the light in the back yard on her way. A raccoon scurried out of the backyard as she sat at the table and stared out the glass doors.

After some time of sitting and thinking about how her life had changed these past few weeks, a wolf appeared at the edge of the back yard. She shot up, heart racing again and moved to the doors. Having only gotten a good look at Jake's wolf, she didn't recognize this one. Half way through the back yard it twisted in the strangest way and then Paul was there. Without missing a step, he continued his path to the house, eyes dark, brow lowered and steps heavy with intent.

Rachel pulled open the glass door and stepped out to meet him. "Paul? Is everything-"

Reaching her, he grabbed her up in his hands and pushed her back into the side of the house. "I'm sorry, I have to..." He buried his face in the hair at the nape of her neck and breathed deeply. He smelled oddly sweet, but she remained quiet and let him do what he needed to do. It was clear to her something was wrong and she had promised to be here for him. He pressed into her, pinning her against the siding with his body, which freed his hands to run up her sides, beneath her sweatshirt.

After a few minutes of Paul running his hands up and down her sides and breathing deeply in her hair she began to feel something. He was growing hard against her. Despite thinking he was gorgeous, and despite the desire she felt for him, she shifted to move it away from her center.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." He apologized to her hair. "I just need you so much right now."

"It's OK, Paul. I understand. Though4, I do wish you would tell me what's going on."

He squeezed her sides. "I just killed a vampire."

And that was all he needed to say. She wrapped her legs around his hips, relaxed against him and let him take his time. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. As he continued to breathe deeply in her hair, she brought her hands up into his. She began to make slow gentle strokes through his hair and Paul responded with a pleased, relaxing sound.

His heart was beginning to slow and he tilted his head slightly. She felt his lips against her neck. "He was some kind of mind-reader. When he touched me he saw you and he said he could smell you, like he could sense what I sensed or something. He knew how your skin felt and how you smelled. He tried to come for you."

Her hands tightened in his hair, "What! He was coming here?"

He leaned back, pulling his face from her neck to look her in the eyes, his brows furrowed. "Yeah, we've never had anything like that happen before. They try to get on the reservation, and they know there are people here that we're protecting, so sometimes they challenge that and want to feed here in spite of us, but they never focus on just one person. Except for the one Cullen, none of them have been able to read minds. This one was different, though. He even said you taste like blueberries and ice cream."

"Our kiss..." 

"Yeah, it was like, any contact I had with you, he could feel it or taste it. It was so messed up." He put his hands in her hair, now. "But you have nothing to worry about. You were never in danger, Rachel. You wont be, not as long as you have me. They'd have to kill me to get to you, and I don't die easy."

At the mention of his death she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I hope not."

He kissed the top of her head and smoothed his hands over her hair. "I took care of him. It wasn't even a challenge. Not after what he said about you."

"Well, I'm glad you're OK." She pulled back and looked at him. "Do you wanna come in?"

He sniffed a laugh, "If you didn't invite me in I would have just spent the rest of the morning out here guarding you. I don't think I could leave you now if I wanted to."

"But, you said I'm not in danger anymore, right?" 

"Yeah, he's definitely gone. I don't know if I can explain it. Just the threat of something happening to you... I just need some time to be with you, to convince my wolf you're safe."

"Well, I have no plans today, so you are welcome to stay as long as you like." She beamed at him and he kissed her forehead as she unwrapped herself from him. He stepped away and she got a sudden reminder that he was naked. Her cheeks flushed hot and she averted her eyes. "Paul, is it normal that I've spent so much time with you naked?" She laughed as she turned to go in the house.

Paul shrugged, "Sorry, when the howl comes that there's a vampire you don't think about what might happen later, just what you have to do right then. I ran out and phased and didn't have anything to change into afterward. I've never had complaints before." He grinned wide.

"Well, I'm not complaining, exactly. It's just that we agreed to be friends and I've seen you naked twice now, plus the kiss and whatever that was against the house just now. We're kind of blurring the lines, I think." She stopped in the kitchen as he pulled the door closed behind him. Looking at his face ,she had to try very hard not to look down. "I'm sure Jake has more shorts you can borrow, but maybe you'd like a shower first? It's not bad, but you do smell really weird."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. That's vampire venom, probably. They're full of it and when you rip them apart it gets all over you. A shower would be great, but..." He shifted and looked down at his feet. "I don't know if I can be away from you for that long."

"Not even in the other room?"

"If it were up to me you'd be in the shower with me."

She blushed deeply, "Paul..."

"Oh, no! I don't mean like that. I just mean, I don't want you out of my sight, even long enough to take a shower."

"Oh. Well, I can come in the bathroom while you shower, I guess." She led the way to the bathroom and leaned against the sink as he turned on the water and stepped straight in without letting it warm up.

He fussed with the curtain trying to block the water so it didn't make a mess, but then he couldn't see her, so he opened it again, but then it was making a mess on the floor. Finally, he asked her to sit on the toilet so he could stand at the back of the shower and see her. She was happy to do so, but if he could see her, it meant she could see him. She sat and he arranged the curtain to block the worst of the water, leaving all of him fully in view.

He looked over, "Is this OK? I just need to see you."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just try not to look." She turned to pull out a magazine to peruse. She tried, she really did, but with Paul there in front of her, water running down his body making every muscle glisten while he soaped up his hair, it was a useless effort. He was amazing and there in front of her, where she could see every bit of him, she began to second-guess her decision to just be friends.

As she watched him scrub his hair she noticed him pause. He glanced at her, his nostrils flared and one side of his mouth came up into a crooked smile. "See something you like?"

Her head shot down to the magazine and her cheeks flushed deeply. "Sorry, you're just.. you know.. naked and.. it's...distracting."

"Oh, put the magazine away and stop pretending." He stopped scrubbing his hair and leaned against the back of the shower on one hand. "You're my imprint, Rachel. I'm your wolf, you can look all you want, I'm yours to do with as you please."

Her cheeks weren't the only thing that heated at the suggestion._ Friends, Rachel. Friends. You barely know this guy. God, he's gorgeous though, isn't he? _She shook her head and looked up at him, careful to look only at his face. He was smiling wide, but when her eyes met his he looked concerned.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, no. It's OK. Don't be upset. Go back to your shower. I'll try to control myself better." She waved him back to his shower and put the magazine away to stare at her feet. "Paul, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, imprint."

The effort not to look up when she heard the smile in his voice required that she begin tapping her feet against the rug. "The day we imprinted you said you didn't want a woman to have to be tied to you. Why is that?"

He paused a minute before saying anything. "My childhood wasn't good. My dad's a real son of a bitch. He was really bad to me, Rachel. After Mom left he was drunk all the time, he hit me a lot and used to tell me that I was the reason she left, that it was all my fault. I know that stuff gets passed along and I just don't want anyone to have to deal with that. It's no surprise my mom left. I can't blame her. "

Rachel couldn't help but look at him now, his nudity no longer factoring into the situation at all.

"I planned on leaving, too; for a long time. But by the time I was old enough to, he was a mess. Now he's just drunk all the time and completely useless. I guess I thought I'd just end up the same way." Having thoroughly scrubbed his arms and chest he was now reaching around to his back.

Rachel hopped up from her seat and pulled up her sleeves. "Here, let me do that for you." She took the wash cloth from his hands. "Hand me the soap?" She soaped up the cloth and began to rub it gently across his shoulders. "It doesn't have to be that way, you know?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah. Sure." He was clearly unconvinced.

"No, really Paul. Those were his decisions. He _chose_ that life. Life is not just what is handed to you. It's what you do with what is handed to you that matters. You can choose a different life for yourself, Paul. The life you want. You're smart and capable. You can do more. You just have to make that choice and actively make it a reality."

"Well, now I'm a wolf, so I don't have a lot of choices anymore." He turned his back to her completely and rested his head on his forearms against the wall of the shower.

"But you do, Paul. The wolf is only a part of you, only a part of your life. It's a big change, I can imagine, and it limits what you can do, but only because you have to be here. There's still a lot you can do here on the reservation. There's a lot the reservation needs and it would be great if you guys took advantage of your need to be here all the time and could improve the lives of everyone here. It would benefit the pack and everyone else, too."

"I don't know if I have anything to offer this reservation besides vampire killing."

"What do you mean? I've already been witness to two of your talents and they were both really great! Who knows what else is hiding under the surface."

"How is being sexy going to help the reservation?" He turned and took the wash cloth from her hand with a wink.

She pinched his side with a grin and moved back to her seat on the toilet. "Seriously, Paul. I slept so deeply after the massage you gave me last night. It was incredible. Between your strength and stamina you could probably do that all day. Plus, being so sexy every woman from here to Seattle would be clawing over each other to get in line for a massage from you." It was her turn to wink at him. "You should see what it takes to get licensed. You wouldn't even need a studio, just a table and oils. You could give massages in people's homes."

Now finished scrubbing the venom off, he shut off the water and turned to her. "That's not a bad idea."

He stood waiting for her to offer him a towel from the shelf over her head, but she just sat, dumb-struck, staring at his body as the water dripped from his perfectly formed muscles. "I'm in no hurry, but I think your dad just got up. Think he'd mind you sitting in here staring at my naked body?"

"Oh! Sorry. A towel. You need a towel." She sprung up and handed him a towel from the shelf. "Let's see if Jake has already burned through all the shorts I just washed for him." She opened the door of the bathroom and was relieved to find the hallway still empty. Giving Paul a sheepish grin over her shoulder she led the way down to Jake's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. We had a round of illnesses at my house that kept me from updating. There's a good chance things could slow down from here on out, but I've been enjoying being able to update every Tuesday, so I'm going to try my best to keep up with it. **

When Jake and Bella awoke again it was mid-morning and their stomachs were growling.

"Breakfast?" Bella offered.

"Please, I'm starving." Jake kissed her.

They dressed and started downstairs, but Bella stopped Jake in the hallway.

"Charlie?"

"Gone before you woke up the first time."

They continued on downstairs where Jake took a seat at the table within reach of the stove, and Bella got out a frying pan, bacon and pancake mix. Once everything was mixed and the first round was in the pans she turned to Jake.

"So, this morning was..." She chewed her lip and appeared to be thinking hard.

"Amazing?" Jake offered.

She grinned, "Yes, but even that word doesn't feel strong enough."

He beamed at her and reached out for her hips, pulling at her until she was standing between his legs. "I agree, and I can't think of a bigger word, but it really was. You're so beautiful and lovely and the way you move..." He growled softly into her neck.

"Hey, hey now. Let's at least eat something before you get going again." She turned in his arms and stepped back to the stove to turn the pancakes. Jake kept his hands on her hips.

"So, tell me what is going on with Victoria." She shook a little and placed her right arm against her stomach.

Jake pulled her hand away from her stomach and covered the cool skin of James' bite with his hand to warm it. "Well, she started coming around right after the Cullens left. I hadn't phased yet, but the guys said it was pretty clear that she wanted you right from the start. After they left the guys extended their patrol to cover part of the Cullen land, thinking the scent of vampires there might attract unwanted visitors. Within a week Victoria started showing up and she came straight for your house. They put a guard on you. One of the guys was out there every night and someone followed you to school, waited behind the school all day, followed you home, and someone was out there all night."

She turned with shock in her face. "All that time! They were out there and I didn't know it? I didn't even know they existed!"

"Yeah, they were looking out for you. Watching over my Sweets." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Shaking her head she turned back to the stove. "I have to find a way to thank them. So, why haven't they caught her yet?"

"Well, at first it was more like she was watching us, learning about us. It was clear to her that we were a threat, but she almost made a game of it. Seeing how fast we could run, how agile we were, when we could smell her, hear her, all that. For months she just studied us. Then she started trying to tempt them away from your house at night. She would show up and be just far enough that they could smell her and then run out and lead them away from your house. Thankfully, Sam was smarter than that and he kept someone here. Every time she doubled back and tried to get to you. But, they were smarter. There was always someone out back waiting on her. She tried that with every one of them. Each time a new rotation came and someone else was out back she'd try it again, thinking she could lead us away and come back and get you. Obviously, it didn't work. She's smart, though."

Bella lifted a large plate of pancakes and a second of bacon and handed them to Jake as she moved to pull plates for them from the cabinet. She sat and took one pancake and two slices of bacon. Jake dug into a large stack knowing Bella already had all she needed. "Then you phased?"

"Yeah," Jake spoke around a mouthful of pancake, "I phased in February and as soon as I knew about it I insisted on being on your guard duty at night. I was out there two nights and that was all I could take of your screaming."

She looked at him sheepishly.

"So, I put a stop to that." He grinned at her.

She reached for his free hand. "Thank you for that. That first night you stayed with me the nightmares were gone. Just like that. I was so scared every night for so long. Charlie had even stopped waking up when I had them. I woke up with a hoarse voice, sobbing and so tired. I never felt rested. That first morning I woke up with you I thought something was wrong. I felt so rested and I was so used to feeling terrible in the morning. But there you were, snoring, all warm and taking up the whole bed." She squeezed his hand.

He swallowed and smiled big at her.

"But with you in here, there was no one out there watching for Victoria."

"There was. Well, for a few nights at least. It was clear she wasn't looking for a fight. She didn't want to try to fight us. She wanted to get to you when we weren't there. I was sure she wouldn't come in and try to get to you with me in here. Sam wanted to be cautious and kept a patrol out for two weeks. She came around, but never close enough. He pulled the patrol back little by little to give her more space to get to you. She knew I was in here, though. The guys said she never came closer than a mile out into the woods. We think she could smell and hear me in here with you. Any closer than that and I could have been out the window and had her before she knew what hit her. All that time she spent studying us, she must have known that. I checked the woods in the morning a lot and could pick up her scent just outside a mile out. She was persistent. She was out there for months. She woke me up several times yelling."

"What! She yelled at you? What did she say?"

"Oh, no it wasn't words, just sounded like frustration. She was pissed that she couldn't get to you."

"Sam said you haven't seen her for a while, though, right?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been around for a couple of weeks now. One day she was just gone. Sam expects her to come back, he doesn't think she'll give up until she has you or we kill her."

"What do you think?" She shook a little and covered her wrist with the other hand.

"I don't know what she's doing, but I know she wont get you. That's for sure. If she keeps trying she'll eventually make a mistake and we'll get her. I don't know where she's gone or if she's coming back, but whatever happens you have nothing to worry about. Eventually, maybe you'll be on the reservation so we can pull our patrols back." He looked at her with suggestion clear in his features.

"Well, I hadn't thought about that yet. I guess it makes sense, and I don't want you guys to have to work more than you already do. It is kind of soon, though. And I wouldn't want to leave Charlie here alone. He'd be unprotected if I left, too."

"Well, no pressure. I wouldn't want you to feel like we were rushing things. We have the rest of our lives now, so there's no hurry. I'd like to have a place of my own before that happened, too. Dad and Rachel shouldn't have to be subjected to me having you all over the house, either." He reached over and pulled her into his lap. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Yesterday I was thinking we might go to the beach. Since fate had other plans, do you think we could do that today? I'd like to get a little sun on me."

"Doesn't look like there'll be much sun today, but if there's a single ray, we'll be out there to catch it. Go get your bikini. I'll wash up."

She rolled her eyes as she stood from his lap. "Yeah right, I wear a one-piece." He pinched her ass as she turned to get her suit.

On the ride home from the beach Bella fell asleep with her head in Jake's lap again. He wondered how many hours of sleep she needed in a day. She was so small and fragile with almost zero muscle. She spent the day running and laughing and swimming with him in the surf. After lunch she feel asleep in the sand for an hour and here it was only 6:30 and she was asleep again. He thought her little body must not be able to handle much. Then, he thought about all the months she spent frozen after the leech left, just sitting and crying for most of the day. Her body must not be used to using all that energy. She eats so little, too.

As they came down Bella's street the hairs on Jake's neck began to stand on end. He slowed her truck to a crawl and rolled his window the rest of the way down. His eyes scanned the neighborhood, he breathed deeply through his nose noting each and every scent. As he stopped the truck in front of her house it was clear.

He woke Bella gently. "Sweets, wake up. You're home."

She roused slowly from her sleep. "Are you staying?"

He wasn't sure if she still wondered, or if she now asked this out of habit. "No, I'm not staying the night here." Under different circumstances her wide eyes would have been humorous to him. "You're not, either. Charlie's home. I want you to go in and tell him that Rachel asked you to stay over at our place tonight. If he wonders, tell him you'll sleep in Becky's bed in Rachel's room. Be very casual, but clear about it. Take at least three minutes. I'll be upstairs when you get there." With those instructions he lept from the truck, helped her down and jogged to the side of the house. When he heard the door shut he ran at full speed to the woods, where he stripped, phased and warned the rest of the pack about the situation. Before she could make it upstairs he phased back, and was in her room with a bag on the bed.

She closed the door behind her. "He bought it. Now, can I know what's going on? Why the urgency for me to spend the night at your house?"

"Pack the bag. Two nights worth at least." He moved to the window and stared out into the forest.

She moved to her dresser and began to pull out clothes. "Jake, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you, but only if you finish your packing and can get out the front door in a calm fashion without alerting Charlie." She nodded, "You're sure?" She nodded again.

"There's been a vampire in your room."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast and lunch came and went. Rachel cooked for Paul and Billy and Paul scarfed his food down without fear of frightening or disgusting Rachel. As the afternoon stretched out before them, they both wanted some alone time.<p>

"So, is there anything you need in town? Were you wanting to do anything today?"

"Well, we should get out of the house." Rachel whispered to hide her words from Billy. "I have been wanting to do some drawing. Would you feel like spending some time in the woods?"

Paul hitched up one side of his mouth and shook his head at her, "I hate the woods. Never go there."

She pinched his arm and then disappeared down the hallway to get her supplies.

Rachel led the way into the woods to the spot she had in mind. As they made their way through the dense forest Paul watched the way her body moved. He couldn't help but compare her to Bella. This was almost the same path he followed Bella on, but Rachel navigated it like a pro. She moved on her long limbs through the forest as though she belonged there.

Several minutes in, she stopped and turned in a circle. They were in a small clearing half way to Strawberry Bay. She nodded approvingly and sat down taking her notebook in her lap and rolling out her pencils on the ground next to her.

She chose one without looking down and began moving it swiftly across the paper. "Are you going to sit?"

"Should I? Where would be best?"

"In front of that tree right there, in wolf form." She pointed with her left hand and the right never stopped.

Paul shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "What?"

"That one there, with the curve ten feet up." She paused to look at him.

His hand was in his hair and he was looking at the ground.

"Paul Lahote. Are you being shy? I never thought I'd see the day." She grinned wide at him.

"No, well, it's just..." He couldn't tell her that when he looked at her he felt her looking through him. He felt her seeing right through everything he wanted people to think he was and right into who he really was. Sitting there under her scrutiny might be too much.

"Oh, it's OK. Will you sit beside me, then?" She patted the leaves beside her and he moved to take his place.

They sat in silence for a long time while Rachel sketched and Paul watched in awe as she captured perfectly the trees before them in pencil on paper. She finished one drawing and flipped the page to start another. This time the style was completely different.

"You seem to be feeling better." She glanced up at him from her page.

"Than this morning? Yeah, spending time with you helps a lot. Thanks for putting up with me all day."

"It's been a nice day, I enjoy spending time with you."

"It's kind of quiet around your house, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Jake is gone a lot, taking care of Bella and running patrols. With just me and Dad it gets pretty quiet. He never has been much of a talker in the first place. Of course, if you get Charlie on the phone, or in front of the TV with a couple of beers you'd never know it."

"They've been friends a long time, haven't they?"

"Yeah, they've been through a lot, too. And the scandals they've been in on. Oh my, you wouldn't believe some of the things that have gone on that they know about."

"Yeah?" Paul was never one for gossip, he'd been the subject far too often to take delight in it.

"Not much goes on that they don't know about." She glanced at him and shifted uncomfortably.

"So, you know, then."

"About your situation? Yeah I do. I didn't want to say anything, but yeah. I know all about what your dad did."

Paul picked up a stick and threw it out into the underbrush. "I guess I should have known. Probably everyone knows."

"No, no. I don't think everyone knows. Well, I know everyone doesn't know. Embry sure doesn't."

"What? What does my dad have to do with Embry?" Paul turned toward her and looked into her eyes for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "Rachel. What does my dad have to do with Embry?" His face became very serious.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Paul." She covered her mouth. "I thought you knew. I thought... I'm so sorry."

"Rachel. Please, you have to say it. If it's what I think it is, I need to hear it. I need to hear it and know that you know for sure. That it's real."

"Oh God. It is real, Paul. Embry's mother came over a lot when he was little. He and Jake would play and Rebecca and I would always listen in. She would tell my dad that she was sick of it, that she had rights, that Embry had rights, too and she was going to say something. Dad always encouraged her to keep it just between her and your dad, he said it would just ruin more if she didn't. Then she said that to your mom."

Paul's face was bright red and he was beginning to shake. She laid down her paper and pencil and scooted into his lap. "Maybe that's enough for today. Maybe I should let Dad tell you the rest."

"What did she say, Rachel?"

She stroked the sides of his face, "Are you sure?"

"What?"

She reluctantly continued on, "Well, you were over at the house with Jake and she came over with Embry to talk to Dad. Later your mom came to pick you up and she confronted her. Well, sort of. She said it was funny how well you two played together. Then she said you even sort of look alike. Your mom knew right away. She grabbed you and left. The next week she was gone. I'm sorry, Paul. I'm so sorry. I thought you knew this." She continued stroking his face and shoulders as he stared off into the distance.

"My fault." He continued to shake. She looked at him questioningly. "He always said it was my fault that my mom left. That if it weren't for me she would still be here."

"Oh, Paul. It wasn't your fault. You can't help looking like your own father. You didn't do anything wrong. Please, don't blame yourself."

Finally he looked at her. "I'm not like him. I know you must think that. I've been with a lot of girls and I know that's no secret, but I'm not like him, Rachel. I don't blame you for only wanting to be friends with me. He's a real son of a bitch. I would never do that, though. I'm nothing like him. I'm not." He was desperate for her to see, for her to know that he was different, that he knew what it was to be a good man; that he wanted to be a good man for her.

"I don't think that of you. I know it must have been hard for you to grow up like that. Living with him and the way he was with you. My dad almost stepped in so many times, but you know how things are here. But you're so gentle, so sweet. You're really very different from him. It's obvious that you're not like him. I never thought you were."

Her words seemed to calm him. He stopped shaking and some of the color began to drain from his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her neck. "There is good news, you know?" He grunted. "You have a brother."

Paul pulled away to look her in the face. "A brother." He nodded. I guess that is good news. Embry and I do get along real well."

"Do you think you'll tell him?"

"I don't know. I guess I should. I can't believe he doesn't know if his mom was that upset about it. He has a right to know, though." He squeezed her sides. "Thank you."

She suddenly became well aware of how close they were and blushed. "Oh, well you're welcome." She slid out of his lap and back to her notebook. " It's like I don't even have control. I see you're suffering and I have to help. I'm sorry you had to hear that from me, though. I feel like a terrible gossip."

"Well, it's about damn time someone told me!" He found another stick to throw into the brush.

"I think I've lost my inspiration here. We're not too far from Strawberry Bay. Want to go down to the falls?"

"Sure. If you feel up to it." He stood as she gathered her supplies and this time Paul led the way. He could feel her eyes on him. After their talk he felt more comfortable under her gaze. His father was worse than even he had known and Rachel didn't think he was like him. His biggest fear had been eased.

They came out of the dark forest and onto the beach at Strawberry Bay. The sun was beginning to dip low over the ocean. Paul turned to take Rachel's hand and help her across the large rocks that lay on the beach. She took his hand willingly, but he was suspicious that she didn't need it, even with her art supplies in hand.

"I didn't realize it was so late. It's hard to tell in the forest. It's always so dark in there."

"Is it too late? Do you need to get home?" Paul didn't want to keep her out later than she was comfortable.

"Well, I just don't want to get stuck out here in the dark. There's no way I could find my way back."

Paul didn't want her to be afraid, but he found it funny that she would be when he saw so clearly at night. He stopped and turned to her. "We can go back if you want, but I have perfect night vision. I would never let you get lost."

"Night vision! I didn't even think of that. Awesome. Well, let's go on then, this sunset is going to be beautiful." She smiled as she moved past him and closer to the falls.

She sat and opened her notebook to sketch. Paul busied himself gathering wood for a fire. The winds off the water get cold as the sun goes down and he knew he would need to provide some heat for his imprint. She was by no means frail, but she was thin.

Rachel finished her sketch as he lit the fire. She closed her notebook and moved to stand behind him. "I missed this while I was away."

"The beach?" Paul turned to her as the fire took hold.

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I meant. I missed Quilleute boys." She smiled as she took a seat in front of him. " You guys just have skills that other boys don't have. And you think of things like this, too. I would have had to beg a Seattle boy to even try to build a fire for me. Then he would fail miserably and we'd have to call it a night early."

"Well, when being out late with a beautiful woman is on the line, we'll do what needs to be done." He smiled back at her. "Are you warm enough?" She nodded at him and he nodded toward the water. "The show's about to begin."

She turned and stretched out onto the sand to watch the sunset. As the colors shifted and darkened across the horizon Paul stretched out behind her. When she shivered slightly he pulled her back against him. Her sigh was the only sound between them. He stretched his arm out in front of her and she lay her head down on his bicep. He stroked her hair as the day faded out and darkness settled in. When the sunset was over he pulled her in tight to his body and rolled her over him so she was closer to the fire. She giggled, then settled in against him once more. He continued stroking her hair and she began to talk about her mother.

She told Paul stories about what it was like growing up with her, how artistic and passionate she was. She told him about getting punished by her father for misbehaving and how her mother would sneak the girls cookies later. She sniffled and he felt closer to her than he had anyone in a long time. She talked about how it was when her mother died. How the softness of her presence had left the home and he knew exactly what she meant. His home was colder and darker after his mother left. He was glad Rachel had hers for so much longer than he did.

Eventually her voice softened and time stretched longer between stories. Paul suggested he get her home and she agreed that she was tired. It had been a very long day.

She stayed where she was as Paul went about putting the fire out, making sure it wouldn't catch anything else once they were gone. When he was certain of that, he knelt so Rachel could climb onto his back and he moved slowly through the forest to take her home. He took his time, savoring the weight of her against him, her vulnerability in the situation and his innate ability to protect her in it.

When they reached her back yard he knelt once more so she could climb down. She moved around in front of him and he stood before her.

"Paul, this isn't working, is it?"

His heart raced, "what do you mean?" He thought things were going well.

"Well, I mean, it's obvious we're attracted to each other. We've already kissed once and even with all the time we've spent together today, all the touching, I still feel like I need more. The closer we get, the closer I want to be. That's not friendship."

"No, I guess it's not. Do you want to stop?"

"Pretending? I think we should."

His heart went from racing to leaping. She didn't want to stop seeing him.

"We're not friends, I don't think we can be. I think we only have one choice." Her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.

His features dropped into a serious look. She took a step closer to him and put her hands on his forearms. He looked down at her and put a hand on either side of her waist.

Time seemed to stand still as he slowly bent down and she slowly tilted her head back.

Their lips met and his heart exploded. She was kissing him and she meant it. He moved his lips against hers slowly and her hands burned a trail up his arms. He folded her in against his chest and moved a hand up into her hair.

When they finally separated her eyes remained closed for just a moment. When they opened she smiled up at him. His heart soared. "Goodnight, Paul."

"Goodnight." He watched as she turned and entered the back door.

Momentarily, he realized she was empty-handed. "Her notebook!" He turned and ran into the forest hoping it hadn't gotten wet.

Reaching the beach once more, Paul lept over the large rocks and hurried to the spot where their fire had been. There he found her notebook and pencils, thankfully still dry. He turned to start back to the house, but his curiosity got the best of him and he stopped to take a peek inside.

The pages were full of images, some incredibly detailed and realistic, some with an almost childlike appeal to them. The detail in these images was still incredible. He was in awe of her ability. He turned to the page she had drawn today of the forest, then to the next. Where he expected to find a drawing of the falls he found instead a stark landscape of leafless trees. In the foreground sat a beautiful girl with long, flowing hair in a long white dress. Beside her stood a proud and noble wolf. His wolf, only smaller. He regretted not sitting for her today, but it was clear she didn't need him to. She had drawn him perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Song for this chapter: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum.**

**If you'd like to see Rachel's drawing check my profile for a link to pictures for this fic**


	16. Chapter 16

The ride to Jake's was quiet. He had both windows down so he could smell and hear everything and his knuckles were white with tension until they crossed over onto the reservation.

They pulled up to his house and he carried in her bag. "Paul's in the woods behind the house, I'll have him stay with you and Rachel while I talk to Sam."

Inside the door Jake could hear Rachel in the shower and Paul coming through the back door. Bella sat on the sofa and Jake kissed her head as he went to the back door to meet Paul.

"Hey, we have a situation. There was a vampire at Bella's earlier tod-"

"No shit! Was it her? The red-head?"

Jake said something under his breath that Bella couldn't hear.

"Oh. Shit." Whatever Jake said wasn't what Paul wanted to hear.

"I've gotta find Sam and let him know. Is he on patrols?"

"Yeah, he's out with Quil. You want me to stay here?"

Jake nodded and clapped Paul's shoulder as he walked past him through the back door. "Thanks, man."

Paul came through the dining room and into the living room. He had a notebook and some kind of fabric roll in his hand. He sat opposite Bella in a chair. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Well, it would be better if Jake weren't treating me like a child. I think he knows who it was."

Paul coughed. Of course he wasn't going to say anything.

"So, what's that?" Bella nodded to the notebook in his hands.

"Oh, this is Rachel's. She left it on the beach today."

"Oh, I don't know where she is..." Bella turned to look down the hallway for her.

"She just finished a shower. I'm sure she'll be out in a minute. I'm just gonna go drop these on her bed."

Paul stood and headed to the hallway.

Just as he reached the bathroom door it opened and Rachel ran straight into him in only a towel. "Oof!"

Paul caught her by the shoulders to stop her from falling down. "Easy there." He looked down at her towel and even Bella shifted uncomfortably on the sofa as the temperature in the house seemed to go up a couple degrees.

"You left your notebook, I was just going to put it in your room." Paul motioned down the hall with his empty hand.

"You went all the way back for that? You didn't have to do that. I'm sure it would have been there in the morning."

"I didn't want it to get wet or ruined."

"Of course. Well, that was really sweet of you." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

After a minute, Paul pulled away and cleared his throat. "Bella's on the sofa."

"She is? Hi Bella!" Rachel called down the hallway.

Bella turned and waved awkwardly.

They continued on to Rachel's room and talked quietly while Bella picked at her jeans. Finally she got up to get a soda from the fridge. She opened it and stood in front of the back door watching for Jake.

It wasn't long before he came through the door. He gave her a quick kiss and she followed him to the living room. "Well, you're here for at least the night. Sam's staying on patrol all night just in case and Jared and Paul will double up first thing in the morning. You'll be safe." He sat on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap.

"I feel safe here." 

He smiled wide at her, "I'm glad. There's no place on earth you're safer."

As they kissed again, Paul came through to the kitchen. "See you guys tomorrow." He called back to them from the back door.

"Paul, wait. Sam wants you and Jared to relieve him first thing in the morning. Make sure you get plenty of rest. Patrols may be kind of tough until this situation is resolved."

"Alright." He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Bella yawned at the mention of rest. "I'm ready for bed. It's been a long day."

Jake pulled one side of his mouth tight. "About that... you'll have to be in with Rachel tonight."

"What? We always sleep together. I don't know if I can sleep without you!"

"Well, you'll have to try, there's no way Dad would be down with you in my room. Imprint or not, he's still old fashioned. Rebecca's bed is still there, so you'll be more comfortable there than crammed in my twin with me."

She sighed in frustration. "If I have to, I'll try. I'm not promising not to sneak into your room in the middle of the night, though." 

He grinned at her and rubbed his nose against hers, "I appreciate you trying."

He stood and let her slide off his lap. Grabbing her bag, he led the way to Rachel's room. He knocked once. "Rach?"

"Come in!"

He pushed the door open and entered her room. She was curled up on her bed working on a drawing. He moved straight to Rebecca's bed and dropped Bella's bag on it. "Bella has to stay here tonight. She'll have to sleep in Rebecca's bed."

Rachel paused the motion of her hand, but didn't look up from her notebook. "Of course, she's welcome here any time." She added one more thing and then put her pencil and notebook away in her nightstand. Sitting up on the bed, she smiled at Bella who still stood in the doorway, a timid look on her face. She motioned Bella in.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm sorry to impose." 

"Are you kidding? It'll be so nice to have someone in Rebecca's bed again. I shared a room with her every day of my life until she moved to Hawaii. It gets lonely in here."

"If you're sure."

"Sure? I'd love it! Come on in! I still keep fresh sheets on her bed, you know, just in case. If you're not warm enough we have extra blankets here," she motioned to a trunk at the foot of her bed, "and extra pillows, too."

"I'd like to have a shower before bed if that's OK. We were at the beach all day."

"Oh! Sure, that's fine! Jake get her some fresh towels." Rachel sprang up from her bed and opened her closet door. On the inside hung a pale green satin robe. She pulled it off and offered it to Bella. "Here, you can borrow my robe."

Bella looked at the robe as if it were an alien. She slowly reached out her hand and gingerly took it from Rachel. "Thank you." 

Rachel laughed at her, "It's a robe, not a baby, Bella. It wont break. Don't you wear a robe?"

"Uh, I'm not much for this kind of girly stuff." She wrinkled her nose.

Rachel laughed again, "Well, give it a try, you might like it! Us imprints have to hold onto what we can. I can't wear anything in my hair or any perfume anymore. None of the pack can stand it and they're here all the time, so I'm out of luck."

"OK." Bella went to the bed to get her bag.

"You wont need that, Bella. That's what the robe is for."

"Oh, I should wear it naked?"

Rachel laughed again, "Of course! I promise, you'll like it."

Jake popped his head in the door, "Water's hot, Sweets. You ready?"

"Um, yeah I think so." She gave one last glance to her bag, then held the robe up to Jake. "I guess I have all I need." She hesitantly walked out of the room and followed Jake down the hallway to the bathroom. Jake led the way in and stood by the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. Bella laughed, "Yeah right."

"What?" He seemed genuinely confused.

Bella laughed again, "Well, there are no vampires in here, so I think I'll be safe without you." She nodded her head toward the door.

"Ah, alright. It was worth a try." He kissed her on his way out and she closed the door behind him.

Bella looked around the tiny bathroom. She had used it many times, but it seemed different now. It must be Rachel's touch. She slipped out of her clothes and into the steaming shower. Thankfully, Rachel had some products on the little shelf. Bella had showered here once before Rachel was home and she could not figure out how Billy's hair was so long and beautiful when the shower only had a bar of Ivory soap and a bottle of plain VO5 shampoo.

She took her time in the shower. When the heat started to fade she turned the water off and stepped out. She dried off with the towel Jake had left on the sink for her. Then she stood looking at Rachel's robe. It was very pretty. She'd seen robes like it in stores and wondered how they would feel. She just couldn't justify the purchase. She reached up and gingerly removed it from the hook. It was thin and light. She felt awkward putting it on right against her skin, but once it was tied around her she understood. It was cool and soft and silky. It felt luxurious against her skin. The feeling was actually a little arousing.

She cautiously opened the door and peered down the hallway. Before venturing out she looked down at her body. The robe felt good, but she felt like she must look very out of place in it. Rachel was tall and curvy and beautiful, she was short and scrawny and awkward. She tip-toed down the hall, her dirty clothes a wad under her arm. When she reached Jake's room the door swung open wide and he looked her over. He arched his brows, "Hi." He reached out and ran one finger down the neckline of the robe, pulling it slightly open.

"Hey!" Bella pulled away. "Behave yourself."

At that Jake growled and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into his room. He closed the door with one foot and held her against it. Pressing himself into her, he had one hand under her ass and with the other he opened her robe. Sliding one hand in to cup her breast, he nudged her chin to the side with his nose and began nibbling at her neck.

"Mmmmm, Jake. Wait! Jake! You have to stop."

He rolled her nipple between his fingers and let his lips brush her neck as he said, "Why?"

"Oohh, because we're in your dad's house and Rachel is waiting on me." She pushed at him and wiggled against him trying to get free.

He sighed deeply and let his hand drop from her breast. "Alright." He let her stand and adjust the robe back around herself before he pulled the door open.

"I'm going to sleep, so we should say goodnight here." She stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

He placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. Finally, he pulled away, "Goodnight, Sweets."

"Goodnight." She bent to retrieve her dropped clothes from the hallway and, with one last look at Jake, went on to Rachel's room.


End file.
